Someone like you
by PollyRoberts66
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are in love, but when Clarke is pregnant with twins little do they know how much drama they will bring in to there lives. Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

As Clarke walks around camp, she places her right hand on her pained stomach. Every now and then she could hear a huge grumbling from her tummy. It wasn't a pleasant sound. She thinks about the camp – the teenagers here. Bellamy is taking charge over the wall and it's going really well. Murphy has been banished because of the whole Charlotte thing. She can't help but feel like it's her own fault. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But Clarke will never know. Clarke tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Letting the wind do the magic of being on earth. Having nature all around them but the grounders- that's the problem. The dream was that everyone is to come down to earth, and they are living the dream. Unfortunately, it's more like a nightmare.

Once Raven came down Clarke found out that Finn, whom she slept with the night before, were an item back on the Ark. Annoyingly, they did seem right for each other and they stay together. Clarke was so broken, she ran to her tent and cried her heart out. Hoping for it to make her feel better but it didn't. Not one bit. She tried to stay cool around them, to not give anything away. Luckily, she didn't.

Clarke and Bellamy though, they are seeing each other. At first she really hated Bellamy. She thought he was an arrogant twat, who thinks he's the king. Saying 'whatever the hell we want'. Obviously, they couldn't. After the whole Charlotte thing and finding out that we needed the Ark to come down to us. He started changing. His personality became sweeter overall. Clarke figures that they have a connection together. Nothing like what she had with Finn. She can't trace what she felt for him and now she's 100% she doesn't feel it anymore. All she cares about it Bellamy. A few months ago she told Bellamy that. Praying for him to say the same. And he does. Bellamy's smile was so magical, so beautiful. Clarke kissed him. He kissed back. She thought it felt magical and sweet. Something she loves feeling. Clarke remembers the feeling of his bare chest on hers. His smooth hands on her bare back. She knows she will never forget that night and she hopes he doesn't either. When the wake up the next morning Bellamy asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Clarke was so happy when those words released from Bellamy's mouth. The best thing Clarke remembers from the might was the way Bellamy looked at her. Supposedly, stunned by her beauty. But what Clarke thought was love. Real love. They have been spending the night together a lot now.

The sun is shining over the camp. Clarke could hear laughs and cheers. She knows that everything is going well. Until she feels her stomach again and that's when it hits her. The stomach pains. The swollen feet. Having sex every now and again. Clarke realizes that she might be pregnant. And with that she feels like she is going to faint. Having a baby? She isn't confused she's just worried. Worried about what Bellamy will say. What everyone will say. They are already starving- and they can't afford to feed someone else. Clarke wipes her eyes to stop the tears giving here away. She knows she has to tell Bellamy but she just doesn't know what his reaction will be. She pushes out her fear of telling Bellamy, she strolls casually over to him. Ignoring everything else and just focusing on him, she is so close now when she asks a question to herself – is Bellamy ready to be a father? Is he? Bellamy is talking to Miller about the grounders. When she steps in.

"Bellamy can I talk to you please?" She asks as politely as she can.

He shoos Miller away and turns to face Clarke. "What is it princess?" His smile so welcoming.

Clarke opens her mouth to try to get the words out but she feels like her throat is clenched shut. Her face starts turning red with embarrassment. "I, I. I think I'm having a baby."

At that second everything freezes. She feels like there are millions of eyes on her. She doesn't know what to do. Bellamy has no expression on his face at all. It's just blank. Clarke quickly turns away and run back to her tent. Not caring about what people will think. 'How could I be so stupid?' she thinks to herself. She realises that Bellamy isn't ready for a baby. Neither is she. Clarke lies on her bed and tries to calm down. There is nothing she can do is there. Nature has punished her and Bellamy.

Someone enters the tent. Bellamy comes down and sits next to Clarke.

"If you are here to shout at me then please leave me alone." She states angrily.

"It's not your fault or mine Clarke, it just happens." He says, his face still blank.

"There isn't enough supplies for all of us and the baby." Clarke exclaims.

"Listen to me, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. Clarke, I love you. And I can't wait to love our baby as much as I love you" He tells her, brushing his lips on Clarkes cheek.

"Thank you for saying that." She smiles to him. Placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

And that night Clarke sleeps with Bellamy. His hand around her stomach. Clarke now knows that Bellamy is ready. And so is she.


	2. Chapter 2

The bump is starting to show but luckily no one seems to have noticed. But Clarke doesn't seem to mind neither does Bellamy. She knows that if anyone says anything, they will have to answer to Bellamy which no one wants to do. He is the king and if you hurt the king's princess he will take you down. Clarke takes a deep breath and tries to sit up, when she does she lets out a small moan of pain. It's been a few months since she got pregnant. Since then Lincoln has joined the camp, forgiving everyone in it. Which is good as it makes Octavia happy. Clarke likes watching them being together smiling and chatting. It's quite surprising to everyone at how good his English is. It's like he's been talking it his whole life.

Clarke slowly stands up and makes her way outside the tent- looking around she sees the tired workers. Then she starts feeling guilty so she stomps over and tries to lift up a huge wooden pole. Instantly, she drops it and the log lands on some innocent boy's foot. He screams in pain and starts shouting at me.

"What the hell you bloody bitch!" He screams.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help." Clarke exclaims.

He starts walking towards Clarke his hands clenched tightly. "You're little lover boy isn't here is he. So that means I can do whatever I want to." He laughs.

"Come again?" Bellamy's voice booms from behind the boy, who now is trembling with fear. A sigh of relief escapes Clarke's mouth but part of it was annoyance. She wanted to look after herself. But she knows it's harder with someone is growing inside of you. The audience quickly look away and get back to work. Bellamy steps towards the boy, each step more intimidating than the other. He grabs the boy's collar.

"Bellamy stop!" Clarke shouts stepping in his way. "It's my fault not his. I wanted to help but instead I just dropped the log on his foot. "

Slowly, he releases his grip on the collar and just stares at him menacingly. "If you ever talk to her like that again, I'll banish you like I did Murphy." Then he turns around to face the rest of the camp. "Anyone else got a problem with that?" He wipes his face and walks into his tent, Clarke follows looking embarrassed by the whole situation. Once she enters the tent it's like a bomb went off.

"What the heck was that Bell?" She shouts.

His sit on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "I'm just trying to protect you two." He exclaims.

Clarke sits beside him. "I just feel so useless, you're working dawn till dust doing whatever you are doing. Whereas I'm sitting in a tent thinking of names. It is getting boring." She states.

"Princess, you are allowed to rest. I'm just worried that you are going to get hurt."

"Because I'm weak?" She interrupts.

"No. Because I want you to be safe." Bellamy tells Clarke. He places his hand on Clarke's belly. "I bet if it's a boy he will be just like me. Brown hair and tanned skin- handsome. Courageous and loves hunting." Clarke laughs.

"And a girl?" She asks sweetly.

"Blonde beautiful hair with blue gleaming eyes. Just like her amazing mother. She will like helping with the medicine and might be a little shy." Bellamy kisses Clarke on the cheek.

"I hope it's a girl." She giggles.

"I hope a boy." He replies leaving the tent.

Clarke smiles happily then falls back on the bed and closes her eyes.

"Wake up princess." Bellamy whispers in Clarke's ear. She sniffles and blinks a few times, to get used to the light. "Follow me." He takes her hand in his and leads her away.

"What is it Bell, I'm tired." She states.

"I have something to show you." He smiles. "Close your eyes."

And Clarke does and she laughs at all this secrecy. She feels like they have been walking for miles and miles. Then Clarke realises that this is probably where Bell has been going for the past weeks. Finally, we stop.

"Okay, open your eyes." Bellamy intrusts.

And Clarke does. She gasps at what she see. Which is a beautiful cottage. Lovely potted flowers all along the front porch. Four front windows letting in lots of day light. The material was rough but it didn't concern her. She was just amazed by it all.

"I made it just for our family. It may of taken weeks but it was worth it. You're worth it." Bellamy cradles Clarke and kisses her on the lips.

"It's perfect." She exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few months since Bellamy built the house. Everyone has started to copy and it is like they have their own little village on the ground. Luckily, it's becoming more civilized than it was in the early days. Clarke's bump is huge and she knows that the baby will be coming soon. You would think everything is going perfectly. Not too many arguments. Proper houses. More food. But no.

Clarke has the plague.

She's lying in her cottage. Spitting up blood and crying her eyes out. She is in so much pain. Bellamy is waiting outside and he keeps pacing. Every time he hears Clarke's screams he walks faster. Octavia and Raven are trying their best to deliver the baby early. They are all worrying that the baby could get the plague.

The plague hit camp almost two weeks ago. Already seven have died and many have lost limbs. The only sound you can hear in camp is the constant coughing and cries of pain. Not pleasant at all. Surprisingly, some people, including Bellamy and Octavia, are immune to the cure. Unlike Finn who has lost his right leg. The state Raven was in made everyone feel guilty. Clarke got the plague last week and she couldn't take it. She was so weak with the baby alone and now having a virus as well. Clarke cried blood. She started seeing things. Everyone did. Nosebleeds started happening more and more often. Mostly everyone thought all hope was lost. But no one knows.

"It's coming." Clarkes shouts worryingly.

"Clarke, it's going to be okay." Octavia reassures her.

But she doesn't listen she just screams and screams in pain. Which makes her cough more too. Raven is swearing and Octavia is trying as hard as she can to help Clarke push. Clarke bites her lip and makes it bleed. Raven can see the droplets of sweat falling from Clarke's brow. She wants to do something but she feels frozen to the spot. Who can blame her, she saw her boyfriend lose a leg and now she's seeing someone giving birth. Veins start popping on Clarke's forehead from all the stress. Sadly, the baby couldn't be seen by Octavia. There was still a long way to go.

"I can't take this!" Bellamy screams at Finn.

Finn chews on his tongue as he tries to move. "Don't worry Bellamy. Just have hope."

Bellamy stands still and stares straight on at Finn as if he was crazy. "I need to see her." He states.

"It won't help." Finn tells him.

"I don't give a damn." Bellamy states and walks straight in.

"How's it going?" Bellamy asks full of concern.

"It's going." Raven replies.

Clarke screams.

"Can't you do something to stop her being in pain?" He asks, leaning down to Clarke.

"Obviously not, you complete" Raven starts.

"Raven stop. Clarke needs peace." Octavia interrupts.

Bellamy leans over to Clarke. "Come on princess, you can't stop being your stubborn self, not now." He fake laughs. Trying to take her mind of of it.

Clarke screams again and Octavia shouts 'push'. But still nothing. Octavia repeats and Clarke starts coughing up more blood.

"I see it." Octavia smiles. "I see the baby."

Bellamy smiles and kisses Clarke's cheek and she tries to smile. Then the baby is out. Everyone is sighing with relief. Everyone except Clarke. She starts screaming again and blood is everywhere. But Bellamy doesn't notice. He's too busy cradling his baby in his arms. His face is so stunned by its beauty. But then he snaps out of it.

"Something is not right." Octavia shouts.

"What is happening?" He asks taking his baby tightly.

"Get the baby out of here!" Raven shouts.

Bellamy leaves, aghast by everything that's going on.

Clarke's screams fill the room and worry pierces on Raven and Octavia's faces. More blood escapes her mouth.

"I think she's having another one." Raven suggests loudly.

"Push! Clarke push!" Octavia screams.

And Clarke does, as hard as she can. More screams and cries of agony escaping her mouth. She's in so much pain.

"Make it stop!" Clarke yells.

"You did it!" Octavia smiles.

Clarke laughs and Bellamy barges in.

"Bell, you have twins." Octavia smiles.

Clarke closes her eyes and moans. More blood spiting from her mouth.

"Clarke?" Bellamy screams.

"What is happening?" Raven asks.

"I don't know?" Octavia replies. She takes a cold cloth and tries to chill Clarke's fever. But she keeps screaming and moaning.

"Clarke!" Bellamy screams.

Then she stops.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six weeks since Clarke has been unconscious. Her breaths are shallow but she is unresponsive to anything. The plague is leaving camp, so Octavia thinks it was something to do with the shock of having the babies that made her fall asleep. Luckily, the babies got the immune gene from their father leaving them healthy and well. Just parentless.

Clarke's hair is still golden blonde, her eyes still as blue as the sea. Yet to Bellamy he feels like she's fading away. Fading away from him and the babies.

Bellamy has glued himself to a chair right next to Clarke. He never eats or drinks. Just stays there and talks to her, holds her and kisses her. He always denies it but he cries as well. Praying and praying for her to come back. He sits there waiting for the next breath in case it'll be the last. Bellamy hasn't even held his babies. Every time Octavia and Raven try to bring them in to play with their dad. He just shouts at them with rejection. He hasn't even named them. Bellamy is wasting his life with his family, but just doesn't know it.

He's cleaned Clarke's whole body from blood. With just a cloth. Taking every dab with gentle and steady hands.

Finn and Raven slowly walk in next to Bellamy.

"Bellamy, have a break come see your children." Finn suggests.

"I don't want too." He replies sternly.

"They need their father." Raven adds.

"Well, I need Clarke." Bellamy pushes the tips of his fingers in his eyes, to stop himself from crying.

"You haven't left this room in six weeks, your children are growing up and you're not going to see that. If you stay here!" Finn tells him.

"Clarke would have wanted to see them grow up. But she can't now can she. So why should I?" Bellamy fake laughs.

Raven snaps. "Because you are falling apart. Those kids in there they need you. You need food. You are wasting your life in this dark room!"

"LEAVE!" Bellamy shouts. "Just leave." His voice quietens.

They both stand up and exit the room leaving Bellamy. He's letting the tears flow now and he doesn't care.

"I can't do this anymore, I need you to wake up! Please don't leave me!" He sobs.

Bellamy opens his eyes and takes a big yawn. He looks around to realize he's still in the same darkened room. But this time there is this bright, white shining in the corner. At first he rubs his eyes to make sure he's not hallucinating. But he's not. He can still see the figure. Then when the figure steps into the light. He's recognises her blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Clarke?" He ask, hope in his voice.

"Bellamy." She replies. Clarke walks over to him and sits on his lap.

"I thought I lost you." Bellamy states, sniffling a little.

"Listen to me Bell, I don't know what's going to happen to me. But I need you to look after the kids. Your kids." Clarke tells him.

"But, I can't leave you." Tears start trickling down his face.

"You'll never leave me because I'm in your heart." She kisses her fingers then places them over his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her lightly.

"Please don't abandon your kids. They need you. So pull yourself together Bell." She kisses his lips. Bellamy closes his eyes. He listens to her breathing. His breathing steadies because he knows that she is there. He opens his eyes.

Clarke was gone.

Bellamy wakes up as he hears a baby crying. Once he opens his eyes he still sees Clarke's restless body, still unconscious on the bed. Then he realizes it was just a dream. But he lightly kisses the side of her cheek and whisper's in her ear.

"Thank you."

Then he exits but before he does, he turns back to take one more look at the love of his life. He knows Clarke was right, Bellamy had a duty to fulfil. After exiting he makes his way to see his children. He starts thinking of names but he doesn't know if it's two girls, two boys or one of each. Bellamy has always liked the name Aria, yet he knows he has to wait for Clarke to decide that. As he enters the babies' room he sees his little sister, Octavia, cradling them both.

"Bellamy." Her voice and expression so surprised.

He slowly walks towards her and the babies. His face full of shock. He never realised how beautiful they were. About a yard away he stands still. Too nervous to do anything.

"Bell, would you like to hold your children?" She smiles.

He smiles and takes the first one. "It's a girl." He states. "A beautiful girl." Bellamy kisses the forehead of his child and snuggles her up to his chest. The baby girl doesn't cry, she just takes her father's finger and sucks on it. Which makes Bellamy laugh.

Octavia places the other one in the cradle. "I'll leave you guys alone." She exits from the door with a huge smile on her face. But in about ten seconds she enters again. "What changed your mind?" She asks her brother.

Bellamy looks up, trying to think of an answer not too crazy. "She came to me." He smiles, not caring at how weird he sounds. Octavia doesn't laugh or giggle she just leaves. Knowing that Bellamy is actually happy.

He puts down the girl and takes his other baby. Bellamy looks at the baby and smirks.

"My son." He says, the baby doesn't suck on his finger the way the girl did. He just stares at his father with so much curiosity. Bellamy thinks to himself 'this one will be a great hunter'. Bellamy takes his daughter and cradles both his children at once.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy is resting on a chair, swinging back and forth. His baby girl in his arms. As he hums an old nursery rhyme, the baby just stares at her father- amazed. Bellamy's smile is warmer than the sun. He spends the morning with the babies then lets Octavia feed them, and have their daily nap. In the afternoon and evening he spends it next to Clarke. Telling her all about the kids. Hoping one day that she will be able to tell him all these wonderful things.

There is the sound of the door creaking and Raven steps in. A slight smirk on her face.

"Time to for tea." She tells him.

Bellamy stands up and gently hands his baby girl to Raven.

"What do you feed them with, since with have no milk?" He asks concerned, never before really thinking about food.

"You'll have to ask your sister." She replies.

He leaves the babies room and goes to see Clarke. As he is about to enter Lincoln and Octavia exit. Bellamy's face turns to ice.

"What are you doing in there?" He demands.

Octavia tries to calm him with her words, like you do a child. "We were just helping."

It is like Bellamy has a sudden mood swing "I don't want his filthy hands on her!" Bellamy shouts, pointing his finger right at the grounder.

"Bellamy calm down! Lincoln is helping!" She persuades her brother with each word escaping her mouth.

"How the hell is he helping?" His voice turning down, his face returns to his original colour.

Lincoln steps forward. "We have medicine, we gave it to Clarke for long time. Soon will get better." He tells Bellamy.

A smile tries emerging on Bellamy's face but he quickly covers it up. "How can I believe you? What about the kids. MY kids!" He turns to his frightened sister. "What did you trust him to feed them as well?" His question sounds more like a stern demand.

"Bellamy stop!" Octavia screams. "The grounders, they have proper baby formula, moist nuts mashed with water. That's what's been keeping your children alive. Clarke alive. So stop being a stuck up ass and be grateful." The emphasised 'your' and 'Clarke' send shivers down Bellamy's spine.

"When I hear Clarke's voice, feel her touch. Then I'll be grateful." He snorts then leaves them and enters the room where Clarke's lifeless body is laid.

He sits down next to her head and kisses her forehead. 'She doesn't look like she has lost weight, so the medicine must be working. And my kids they look, well, like babies are supposed to look.' He thinks to himself.

Bellamy rests his eyes and dreams all about Clarke:

He dreams about her adorable smile that both welcomes you, yet stuns you. Her beautiful blue eyes that look like bite size sapphires. Clarke's golden hair which is put in her usual style. Half up, half down. Just above her breasts. So perfect. He knows she can be so annoying, like a constant squeaking voice, attacking you every five seconds. He loves her personality, the stubbornness, the bravery and the kindness. Everything bad that happens, she always feels guilty yet it's not her fault. Clarke is strong and stubborn, all the time. You think is wears off after a few days of being her friend. But it doesn't and you end up wanting to hear it all the time. Even when we fight, he knows it never goes too deep with the hatred. There is always enough space for the love to flow back up again. Bellamy knows that they fight like a married couple. Talk like best friends. Flirt like lovers. Protect each other like siblings. He loves her that's all he knows.

He is woken by the sound of his name from a familiar voice, he hasn't heard in ages.

"Bellamy?"


	6. Chapter 6

It feels as if the sun finally shone over the camp, as if angels were singing. Birds were dancing. Because a huge smile spreads across Bellamy's face. On everyone's face.

"Clarke." He smiles, yet there is a hint of worry in his smile. Like he's not a 100% sure.

Bellamy sprints to Clarke, to see her sitting up and yawning. Her eyes are her eyes- not bloodshot. Her hair is soft and golden.

He goes up to the love of his life and embraces her so tightly- she gasps. He was so amazed to feel her, sharing how much they love each other. Her hands were still her hands. Bellamy was so happy, so, so happy that she was in his arms- alive.

"I thought I lost you." He cries into her hair.

Clarke releases from the hug and cups Bellamy's head in her hands. "You'll never lose me." She states. Then their lips press on each other's. Warming everything around them. Opening their mouths, Bellamy whispers 'I love you'. Which makes Clarke laugh. He leans forward as Clarke leans back. As if they are a machine, working together to get the job done. Her head lands on the bed but she is still connected with Bellamy. Clarke pulls off Bellamy's top and jacket. Both of them forgetting about their two kids. When someone charges in.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but you have babies in the opposite room." Octavia smirks behind her serious face.

Bellamy and Clarke both look at Octavia- embarrassed. Quickly, he retreats from Clarke and they both sit up. A huge smile on her face as she knows the babies are here. Alive.

"Babies?" She asks, looking both at Bellamy and Octavia.

Clarke wasn't aware of what was going on in the pregnancy, only knowing she had one child not two. Octavia and Bellamy were just laughing at each other. She leads Clarke and Bellamy into the nursery room. Bellamy mouths 'thank you' to his sister and the grounder. Clarke's face was pure beauty, her face lighting up when she sees the little people sleeping in cots.

"You had twins Clarke." Octavia giggles.

Clarke stands beside the cot, every second her smile gets bigger and bigger. Her teeth shining. She reaches and picks up a baby. "Hello, gorgeous." She traces her finger around the baby's cheeks.

Bellamy picks up the other baby, and lets her suck on his finger. "This one is a girl and that one is a boy." He tells Clarke.

"A boy and a girl. That's amazing." She kisses the boy's forehead. "Have you named them yet?"

"No, we have been waiting for you." Bellamy smiles. "But, I have thought of a name for this lovely girl."

"What is it?" Clarke looks up and asks Bellamy.

"Aria. Because it's a name about music. Which I relate with you, when Atom was dying you sang him a song. Music. That's the exact moment I feel in love with you Clarke Griffin." He replies.

Clarke feels touched and blushes. "Bear."

Bellamy's face looks confused. "Sorry?" He says.

"When I first met you, you were like a bear. Bossing everyone around. Growling at people who didn't do what you said. Thinking you're the leader- like a bear." She strokes the baby's face. "But when I got to know you, you turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I love you for it. So, I would like to call him Bear."

Bellamy hugs Clarke, tightly. The babies in their hands.

"Bear and Aria. I love it." He states kissing Clarke's forehead.

Clarke takes Aria in her hands now. Looking straight into her eyes in a loving way. But she could see that Aria's eyes were just like her father's. Dark brown. Stunning.

"Bear is also like hunting that will probably be his hobby. Hunting with his father." Bellamy suggests.

"And Aria will be my assistant in the nursing room." Clarke tells herself. Aria looks horrified by the thought but she's a baby- what does she know? "This is perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Bear and Aria are now one year old and as cute as ever. They aren't walking yet, hopefully they will be soon. Aria's hair is starting to show, a lovely dark brown- just like her father's. Blonde hair is starting on Bear's head, like Clarke. Basically, clarifying that Bellamy's prediction was wrong. But they didn't care, they were just happy. The babies could say a few words, 'daddy and mummy'. Aria even said 'O', for Octavia, which made everyone smile. Seeing Octavia's face when she heard it was touching. Everything was so adorable. The camp is more like a village now. At least everyone has a man-made cottage. They're still low in food but they are managing. Clarke has made her own doctor's office. Where she helps people who have got hurt. Sadly, it's on a break since Clarke's had the babies. Mainly because Bellamy won't let her work. He says she has to look after the kids while he works. She's tried to talk to him about it but he's very persistent. But now she feels ready to work and is going to get Bellamy to rest for a change.

"How are they?" Bellamy comes in and asks. He's left early this morning to sort out stupid stuff in camp. Putting his arms around Clarke, she lets him embrace her. Closing her eyes, embracing his touch and warmth.

"Bellamy, you need rest." Clarke changes the subject. She feels Bellamy's arms leave her.

"I can't Clarke, they need me out there." He says, trying to defend himself.

"Bear and Aria need you too! Plus, I need to open the medical centre because people are getting hurt. If I don't start now, I never will." She continues, sitting down next to Bellamy. "You've been working ever since they were born, and it's not fair on you. I want you to have a day off and be with your kids."

"I'm not sure Clarke." Bellamy leans back onto the bed. "Are you ready for work?"

"I've been ready a year ago." Clarke states, laughing a little as well.

"Okay then, good luck." He gives in, lightly kissing her on the lips. "You have no idea how much I love you."

No, but I can guess." She smirks.

Clarke gets up and strolls out of the cottage and enters her office. Outside she walks past Jasper and Monty getting nuts. Well more like playing with them and throwing them into each other's mouths. Afterwards, doing a funny handshake. Which makes Clarke laugh behind her natural face. She also passes Finn and Raven having a fight- it's not the first time. Clarke thinks about going over there but quickly walks past. Not wanting anything to do with them. The smart option.

Bellamy holds Aria in his hands, telling her a story about a king and a lion heart. Her face turns happier with every word he says. That makes Bellamy smirk, the ends of his mouth turning up.

"You're so beautiful." He tells her. Playing with her feet, tickling her.

"Daddy." She whispers sweetly.

"Yes, daddy." He laughs.

He places Aria on the floor. Before picking up Bear as well.

"Okay, let's try walking." Bellamy suggests.

But Aria and Bear just sit there, their faces full of confusion. Aria laughs and clasps her hands. Bear looks like he is about to cry at the thought. Bellamy crouches down and pretends to chase them. Aria just breaks down laughing while Bear gets scared and cries. Bellamy takes his son in his arms, soothing him to not be afraid. He loved his kids so much. Seeing them scared or hurt, that was horrible for him.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." He kisses Bear's forehead. While Aria is scooting along the floor towards the door. Bellamy takes her before she gets too far. "Where are you going, Aria?" He laughs.

When Miller runs in. To see Bear playing with a teddy, Aria laughing and Bellamy sitting on the floor with them. Helping Aria with the easy puzzle game. Bellamy looks up at Miller, his face asking 'what'.

"Bellamy, its Octavia." He shouts.

"What?" Bellamy replies, grabbing Bear and Aria in his arms. He follows Miller outside before Miller stops in his tracks and turns around.

"You can't take the babies!" He states.

"I can't leave them alone." Bellamy interjects.

"Then don't" Miller replies. He instantly grabs Jasper and Monty. "Here you go."

"I'm not sure about this Miller." Bellamy's grip on his children tightens.

"Octavia is injured!" Miller runs off to find Octavia.

Bellamy turns to Jasper and Monty and show them to the kid's room. Placing Aria and Bear in the cot. Saying he loves them and kissing their heads.

"Jasper and Monty, watch over Aria and Bear until I get back." He tells them. Jasper laughs as if he is drunk. Bellamy grabs the collar of his shirt in his right hand. "If anything happens to them, you're dead!" Then he quickly rushes out to his sister.

"Bear? What a stupid name." Monty chuckles under his breath. He has Bear in his lap, while Jasper has Aria. He is holding him tightly. Monty grabs another handful of nuts and stuffs them in his mouth. Jasper does the same.

"Man! These are delicious." Jasper laughs, putting Aria down on the floor. Grabbing another packet of nuts. Opening them greedily and stuffing them in his face.

Monty puts Bear back in his cot. "I got to pee." He states, leaving Jasper and the babies alone.

"Take your time." Jasper jokes, turning on his side and closing his eyes. In about two minutes he is snoring. Forgetting all about the babies. And his responsibility.

"Try to be careful next time O." Bellamy wraps the bandage around Octavia's cut hand.

"Sure thing brother." She smirks. "So, I thought you were playing with Aria and Bear today?"

"I am. Miller came to me and said something happened to you. So, like a good brother, I came." He states smiling, completely clueless about everything.

Octavia quickly sits up, her face full of anger. "But you're a bad parent for leaving your kids unsupervised!" She tells him.

"Don't worry, Jasper and Monty-." He starts.

She interrupts. "Are high on stupid nuts."

"Oh crap." Bellamy sprints off to his cottage. Pushing past everyone, ignoring all the annoyed mutters. In the distance he can hear baby cries.

Finally, he reaches the baby's room, to see Monty has disappeared. Jasper is in a deep sleep. Bear is crying in his cot. And Aria is gone.

"Jasper!" He shouts, taking Bear and quickly trying to hush him up.

"Too loud." Jasper says quietly. He looks around the room. "Wait, I thought you had two babies?"

Bellamy grunts angrily and rushes from the room a hushed baby at his side. Thinking to himself 'Aria couldn't have gone far?' And. 'yet she is only one year old, anything could happen.' He tries pushing those thoughts from his mind and continues rushing from the cottage. Where he runs straight into Clarke. Who isn't looking impressed. She stares at Bear. Then to Bellamy. Confused.

"I saw you run from Octavia. Is everything okay? Why is Bear out here?" She looks around Bellamy, her eyes filling with tears. Her face full of worry. "Where is Aria?" Her question sounds more like a shout.

Bellamy's eyes look like they are about to cry as well. "Jasper and Monty were looking after them-." He starts.

"Jasper and Monty? Why weren't you looking after YOUR kids?" She screams. People are starting to stare. "I can't believe you couldn't look after your children for one day. ONE DAY BELLAMY!"

"We need to go and find her now!" He replies, not letting himself get intimidated. Clarke turns and runs in one direction. Bellamy gives Bear to Octavia and runs in the opposite direction.

They are both screaming Aria's name, looking round every tree, every rock. Everything. Because she could of gotten anywhere. Bellamy's face is so worried and scared. Worried about never seeing his child again. And it would all be his fault. But he's more scared about how Aria must be feeling. Alone in a huge forest. With grounders and mutant creatures. She's only one, she can't handle much. He prays to find Aria. Half of him knowing there is no use. The other half full of hope. That's the side he follows. Hope.

Just in the distance he can see this little figure next to hundreds of butterflies. Dancing around the forest. He can hear giggles, baby giggles. He sprints to the sound. Once he is there, a huge sigh of relief escapes his mouth. As he sees Aria walking with the pretty butterflies. He quickly, grabs her and snuggles her tightly.

"I thought I lost you. I'm sorry." He whispers into her ear. "I found Aria!" He screams. Running back to camp to see Clarke. She's there and she takes Aria and cries into her neck.

"Don't ever do that again." She shouts, yet it's in a calm way.

"Where was she?" Octavia steps in, Bear in her arms.

"Chasing butterflies." Bellamy tells them.

"Just like her mad aunty." Clarke laughs, so does Octavia and Bellamy.

"Clarke, Aria walked for the first time." He smiles, stroking Aria's back.

Clarke smiles as well. She walks to the cottage, Bellamy and Octavia follow. Clarke lays Aria in the cot before Octavia lays Bear down too. Clarke and Bellamy both leave the room.

"Clarke-." He starts.

"I don't want to fight with you." She interrupts. "But I want you to promise me that together we will watch over them 24/7, okay?"

Bellamy hugs her tightly, kissing the side of her head. Whispering in her ear. "Together."


	8. Chapter 8

"Bear, come on. If we want to go hunting before dark we should go now." Bellamy states picking up his knifes and gun.

The children are four now, talking and walking. Bellamy insists that he should teach Bear hunting and Clarke teach Aria medicine. Clarke agreed and today is the day.

"I don't want to go!" Bear shouts, dropping his knife and stomping his feet. Clarke picks up the knife places it on the table. Nodding her head at Bellamy. She takes Bear's hands in her's.

"Why don't you want to go sweetie?" She asks, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes.

"I don't like killing animals." He sobs.

"You're never tried, you might be good at it." Bellamy interrupts, tapping his son's back.

"I want to go! I want to go!" Aria jumps in shouting.

"No Aria, let the males do this job. You can help mummy with medical." Bellamy picks her up and tickles her, she lets out a laugh. Bellamy blows on her tummy and she kicks and kicks with laughter. "Okay."

She nods innocently and runs to her mum.

"Come on Bear, it'll be fun." Bellamy picks him up, kisses Clarke goodbye and exits the cottage. Ready to hunt.

"Aren't you so beautiful." Clarke brushes through Aria's dark locks. "Are you looking forward to medical?"

"I want to hunt with daddy." Aria crosses her arms in a huff.

"Let's at least try." She takes Aria's hand and they walk together to the medical room.

Once they are in, Clarke moves things around to get it all ready. She sterilizes her hands and Aria's. Clarke opens the door and the first person enters. Octavia.

"Aunty Octavia!" Aria runs up and hugs her.

"Hello Aria." She picks her up and returns the hug. "So, you're running the med business now?" She jokes.

"Yeah." She replies, Octavia places her bag on the floor and walks up to Clarke.

"How can we help you?" Clarke asks.

"I cut my finger on a piece of wood, maybe Aria could fix it?" She suggests.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Please mummy!" Aria begs.

"Okay, okay, do you remember what I taught you?" Clarke asks Aria.

"Yes." She says innocently. Aria gets some sterilizer and sprays it on Octavia's wound. Clarke mouths thank you to Octavia and she smiled back. Clarke helps someone else enter who has a fever. Every few minutes she looks over to see if Aria is doing okay. But Aria wasn't doing okay, Octavia's finger looks like it's about to blow up. Aria's wrapping a bandage on the finger but missing the wound. Octavia's tugging on some cloth to stop herself from screaming in pain. Clarke gets up and is about to walk over there but Octavia shakes her head. Knowing that Aria will be heartbroken and really upset if you tell her she's doing it wrong. She's stubborn. That's one of the things she has in common with her mum. Stubbornness.

Aria finishes with Octavia's finger, her face hot with sweat and Octavia's plated with dry tears. She says thank you and exits the medical room. Aria looks at Clarke and sees that she is really busy. So she quickly tiptoes out of the medical room and outside the wall. Into the woods.

"Be real still." Bellamy whispers to Bear. There is a small white bunny, hoping along, clueless. Bear wipes his eyes to stop himself from crying. He doesn't move, and he tries not to breath. Bellamy stops moving, tilts his axe back then throws it at the bunny. Bear runs straight towards the bunny. Making as much noise as he can. The bunny hops away quickly. Bellamy runs to Bear, the knife still flying in the air- heading straight towards Bear. Bellamy sprints and darts on top of Bear and they both duck. The knife sticks into the tree and Bellamy lets out a sigh of relief. Bear stands up and runs off, Bellamy follows after him. He stops in his tracks because he can hear sobbing. He looks around a tree to see Bear crying. Bellamy sits next to him and places his arm around his son.

"I could have killed you Bear! Why did you do that?" He asks, his voice low and stern.

"You should have let me die, better me than that innocent bunny." Bear sobs. "I'm never going to be like you, I'm weak and useless."

"No!" He faces Bear and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Don't ever say that! You are not **useless, **Bear you are my son and I love you whatever!"

"Yeah, but I'm a disappointment to you, I can tell. Aria's your favourite because she isn't a sacredly cat."

Bellamy gets up and offers Bear a hand up. "Let's go home." Bear takes his hand and together they walk back to camp.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean what I said." Bear tells Bellamy.

Bellamy smiles weakly. "Let's just forget about it okay."

"Okay." He replies. Bear releases his father's hand and takes the axe from Bellamy's belt. They both stop and try to be as silent as they can. Bear spots a badger and tilts back the axe just like his father. And he's about to throw it but the badger stops snuffling around. In fact he's stopped breathing.

"What?" Bellamy tells Bear to hide behind a tree before going to investigate. When he reaches the badger he sees that another axe has hit it right in the head. The badger was dead.

"Daddy, did you see that? That was great!" Aria runs from the bushes, smiling happily at what she's done.

"You did this?" She nods. "Why aren't you with your mother?" He asks sternly.

"It got boring after a while." She admits. "Aren't you happy?" Her smile turning into a frown.

"Bear it's okay, you can come out now." He shouts sweetly. And Bear does, he comes running to Bellamy.

"Aria?" He asks. Then he looks down at the dead badger. "He was mine! I was about to hunt it!"

"Well, you were so rubbish. I decided to step in." Aria boosts.

"Aria that's enough!" Bellamy interrupts. "Mummy is probably really worried about you now and you're selfishness. You could have got hurt out here." He turns to Bear. "I know you're upset Bear but what you just did- that was bravery. You showed me that you are not weak and useless. Obviously, I already knew that but you did great okay. Tomorrow, you can try helping in the medical room instead." He takes Bear and kisses the top of his head. Then does the same with Aria.

"Aria!" Clarke shouts in the distance. When she sees them she runs towards them in worry. "Never run away like that!" Octavia is with her.

"Clarke it's okay, she's a natural." He points to the dead badger. "But Bear would like to be in the medical room instead."

"Is this true Bear?" She crouches down to his height.

He nods, Clarke hugs him tightly and places her hand on his head.

"You." She moves to Aria. "You should have told me you were leaving!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you looked busy." Aria sobs. "I won't ever do it again."

"I should hope so." Clarke smiles. Kissing Aria's head. "Let'-."

"Let Octavia take them home." Bellamy interrupts. "Do you mind O?"

"Of course not." She smiles taking Aria's hand in her left and Bear's in her right.

Clarke gets up and laughs. "Why can't we just take them home?" She asks.

Bellamy watches as Octavia and his kids walk away until they are out of sight.

"Because, I want to do this." Bellamy states, kissing Clarke. She returns the kiss lovingly. Clarke jumps and Bellamy catches her legs and they grip around his waist. Bellamy leans Clarke against a tree but his lips don't leave Clarke's.

"I love Aria and Bear." Clarke breaths through kisses.

"I love you." Bellamy replies placing her on the floor and removing his shirt. "Do you want another one?"

"Do you?" She leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"I just don't want you to go through the pain again. I couldn't handle you leaving me." Bellamy admits.

"I won't."

Bellamy pulls off her top and lies on top of her. Kissing her lips and neck. Loving her always.

"I love you too." Clarke whispers. Gently closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

It turns out that Bear is actually an amazing doctor. He knows exactly what to do. He doesn't get scared from the blood and he doesn't get bored. Like Aria does. As for Aria, she's a master at hunting. On her first day she shot a deer. You should have seen Bellamy's face. Full of joy and he was so happy. It's been four years. The ark is on earth, the ship survived but the people didn't. So for a few months everyone in the camp was depressed. Especially Clarke. Bear and Aria, weren't sure what the hell was going on.

Raven and Finn had a baby four years ago. She's a baby girl called Winter. As she was born in the winter. She always blushes when she sees Bear, like she has a crush. It's very sweet. Sadly, Raven and Finn have broken up and now Winter just hangs around with Raven. Bellamy and Clarke tried for another baby. Finally she gets pregnant and they think it's all going well. Until she goes out to work for a few hours. But Miller and Finn get in a big argument which becomes really rough. Bellamy is out hunting so Clarke goes to sort it out. Annoyingly, it seems that they are both drunk. They were punching each other hard and it was painful to watch. Clarke steps in.

"Guys break it up!" She shouts.

"Butt out princess!" Finn spits at her. Still having a grudge on her for breaking his heart.

"Excuse me?" Clarke stares at Finn.

"He said butt out!" Miller interrupts.

"Look, would you just please calm down and take some water!" She screams. "You're embarrassing yourselves."

"Fine princess." Finn turns around and so does Miller. Clarke breaths out and rests her hands on her big belly. "Please don't tell me you saw that side of me." She whispers to the baby.

"On second thought." Miller rushes and punches Clarke in the stomach, she loses her balance and falls, everything goes blurry. She starts seeing two of everyone. Closing her eyes and only hearing the worried voices of everyone. She hears 'Get Bellamy!' And 'The baby!' Clarke tries to block out the noise and tries to sleep. Then she realises.

The baby!

"Daddy, I got this." Aria exclaims to Bellamy. Moving forwards with a homemade bow and arrow in her hand. Bellamy made it for her eighth birthday. Explaining to her that she can hunt with her very own weapon. Now Aria is obsessed with it, she even sleeps with it. So every night before Bellamy goes to bed he visits Aria and takes the bow and arrow from her bed and puts it on the table instead. Much safer.

Aria shoots the arrow and everyone can hear the sound of a caught animal. She jumps up and down and runs to her daddy. Bellamy catches her and picks her up. They're both laughing crazily.

"I'll go get it!" She smiles, Bellamy kisses her cheek and sets her down so she can fetch what she caught.

Aria runs swirly through the woods, her arms flying in the wind as if she's a bird. Closing her eyes and letting the wind guide her. But when she opens her eyes, she can see a boy sitting by the animal she caught. Her bow and arrow in his hands. She looks back and thinks about getting her father. Curiously, she forgets about Bellamy and makes her way to the boy. He hears her and looks up, instantly he jumps up. He's about to run away but Aria stops him.

"No, please. Stay." She tells him. She walks towards the dead animal as he crouches next to it. "I did this." She states arrogantly.

"You're a hunter?" He asks, touching the animals fur- amazed by it all.

"I love it." Aria giggles, pushing her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "You?"

"I'm was born hunter." He jokes. "Hunter." He tells her.

"Yeah, I know you're a hunter." Aria tells him.

"No, my name is Hunter." He tells her, holding out his hand.

"Aria." She takes his hand. Once she does she doesn't let go, neither does he. They just stare at each other for what seems like forever. Aria didn't notice this before but he has raven black hair, very short. As well as dark skin, his eyes mesmerized her with their beauty. "I've never seen you in camp." She states pointing behind her.

"I am not from your camp. I'm from that camp." He points to the something behind him.

Aria recognized the look of that side of the woods. She remembers what her mum told her about it. Her father always said never to talk to them. "Grounder" she breaths.

She can hear her name being called in the distance. Bellamy. She quickly, snatches her bow and arrow and runs away. Leaving Hunter all by himself. Watching her as she runs. The truth is Aria was scared, for the first time in her life she was scared of something.

"Dad, I'm here." She reassures him.

"What took you so long?" He asks, holding out his hand.

Aria takes it and looks back to Hunter. Who's disappeared. "Another butterfly." She lies.

"Another one?" He teases. He picks her up and spins her around, playfully. When Raven and Winter run in.

"Bellamy quick, it's Clarke!" She screams.

Bellamy stares and sprints to the camp, Aria still in his arms. She closes her eyes to stop the wind hurting her. She didn't like it at all. Once they reach camp Bellamy puts Aria down and runs to his cottage. Aria rushing after him. He reaches the cottage to see Clarke in tears on the bed, half of her face bright purple.

"Clarke?" He rushes up to her and hugs her tightly. "What happened?"

"I can't remember." She sobs. "All I know is, I've lost the baby." She starts crying even more, her eyes turning blurry from all the water. The sobs come from her mouth too. Aria and Bear are standing in the entrance. Bear takes Aria's hand but she instantly retreats. But when she sees her father sobbing too. She takes her brother's hand firmly. Clarke and Bellamy break from their hug to see their children in the doorway holding hands. She gestures for them to come and they do. Tear stains on Bellamy's face as well as Clarke's. He takes Bear in his hands and squeezes him, Clarke does the same with Aria. They start sobbing again. Because they lost the baby.


	10. Chapter 10

"Romeo, look how big you are." Bellamy kisses Romeo's head.

After losing the baby, a year later she got pregnant again and had Romeo Blake. They called him Romeo because Clarke and Bellamy's favourite subject on the Ark was Shakespeare. So the name was an easy choice. They loved it. Romeo looks just like his father at two years of age. Aria and Bear are 11 years old. So grown up. Clarke still has her shape, not losing it to pregnancy.

"Bellamy." Clarke calls.

He gets up and makes his way to Clarke. "Yes, princess?" He jokes, kissing her lightly.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything." She smiles widely.

"You don't need to thank me, you had the babies." Bellamy laughs, placing his arm around Clarke.

"I couldn't do it without you." She takes a deep breath. "Do you think Miller is still alive?"

"Why would you ask that?" Bellamy asks.

"Maybe he got killed by Murphy or worse, the grounders." Clarke twiddles with her fingers.

"Miller is a killer, he murdered our baby. We banished him but he deserved worse. He deserves to die." Bellamy removes his arm from Clarke.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She exclaims, leaning back into Bellamy. Clarke looks up to Bellamy and he looks down to her. "We have Aria, Bear and Romeo. What else do we need?" She places her hand on Bellamy's cheek and leans in to kiss him. She leans back as Bellamy goes on top of her. She giggles, which makes Bellamy chuckle. "We shouldn't."

"We won't" He replies, before kissing Clarke again.

"Hey, Aria look at this one." Hunter beckons Aria over to a blossoming rose all alone in the woods.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes mesmerized by its beauty.

"You're beautiful." He smiles, looking up to her. She blushes before Hunter looks away in embarrassment. He picks the flower. "May I?" He asks.

Aria nods. Slowly, Hunter pulls back her long brown hair from her face. Placing the red rose in her hair. Aria laughs and so does Hunter. They have been sneaking out to be with each other. Aria taught him how to hunt well, Hunter taught her about nature. They have been doing this for three years. Because Aria liked him a lot and she knew that he liked her too. Together they were best friends. Growing up together. Yet she still hasn't told her parents and wasn't planning too- ever. Hunter lies on the trunk of a tree, Aria beside him.

"I love it out here." Aria exclaims, closing her eyes and feeling the wind.

"Me too." Hunter replies. "Have you told your parents about our friendship?"

Aria turns to him and gasps. "No." She opens her eyes. "Nor will I ever."

"Why? Because I'm not good enough for you?" His face serious.

"No, because you're a grounder." She states, leaning against him. "Anyway, they can't stop me. We're best friends forever. So there is nothing they can do about it."

"I guess so." He laughs. Aria laughs too.

"Aria?" Bear comes sprinting in. His face full of shock when he sees the rose, his sister and the grounder. And he starts trembling and then sprints off again.

"Oh great!" Aria jumps up and is about to run after her cry-baby of a brother but turns back toward Hunter. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

He nods and Aria quickly goes to Hunter and kisses the side of his cheek before running off again. She smiles, and she notices that he is chuckling too.

"Bear wait!" She shouts. Reaching and grabbing her brother. "Please don't tell mum and dad!"

"Tell them what? That you're friends with a grounder?" He whispers the last word. 'Grounder'. "I have to Aria!"

"What, it's not like I'm the only one with a friend. You and Winter seem to have hit it off well." She states.

"Yeah, but Winter is one of us! Not the enemy." He tells her. "I have to tell."

"No, you don't! Stop being a tell tell tit for once in your pathetic life!" She shouts.

"Fine. I'll just tell dad." He states walking off.

"If you tell dad, he will kill me!" She explains, standing in Bear's way.

"No he won't! Fine, mum then." He pushes her.

"NO!" She stops Bear from moving. "Mum will tell dad then it's just the same concept of telling them both!"

Bear chuckles then carries on.

"Fine! Tell them. But it will be your fault that I'm going to be depressed for the rest of my life!" She dramatically shouts then runs off back to camp. Hoping that that will shut him up.

"Come on Romeo, say something." Clarke pesters as Romeo keeps talking baby like. Bellamy is in the corner cleaning his boots.

"Clarke, princess, he needs time. Octavia didn't learn to talk until she was three." Bellamy exclaims.

"Hey stop talking about me behind my back." A heavily pregnant Octavia comes in. All three of them laugh. But then Bear runs in.

"Dad" He starts.

But then Aria runs in behind him and kicks his shins. "We wanted to know how Romeo is." She lies, giving Bear the stare.

"He's fine, where did you get the rose Aria?" Bellamy walks up to her and strokes her cheek.

"Erm." She replies, trying to think of something to say.

"Aria got it from a grounder." Bear rushes out.

"Bear!" Aria shouts, kicking him again.

Bellamy stands in between. His face turned all serious. "Hey! Downstairs now!"

Aria and Bear both stumble down the stairs. Octavia follows and so do Clarke and Romeo. Not wanting to miss the action. The children sit at the table, while the adults are standing around them.

"Bear, what do you mean she got it from a grounder?" His voice like a dog, welcoming at first but then he's going to snap.

He looks at his sister, then back at his father before angering. "I went into the woods to find Aria sitting with a grounder. All buddy, buddy. She spotted me and shouted at me to not say anything. But like a good brother I was worried about her. You know, being with the sworn enemy."

"Aria, is this true?" Bellamy asks, his eyes watering.

"Yes but No!" She replies, her voice soft and quiet.

"Aria, you shouldn't be with a grounder." Clarke steps in, Romeo in her hands.

"But Aunty Octavia is having a baby with a grounder!" Aria states.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Octavia adds.

"But sweetie that's different." Bellamy explains. "We've met Lincoln and he's nice. And we trust him."

"Yeah but you've never met Hunter! You have no idea what he's like. But I do! And I trust him with all my heart!" She shouts before standing up and running out of the room. Bear follows after her.

"Oh god." Bellamy curses, leaning against the table. He's stressed because it's the first time he's told off Aria and it feels horrid.

"Aria wait!" Bear shouts after her.

"Wait for what?" She spits in his face.

"Mum and dad hate me because of you! It's all your fault!"

"Please stop!" Bear cries.

"Do you know what else is your fault?" She glances around. "Mum nearly died having you! She only was expecting me! I was the first. She didn't want you! So thanks a lot for that Bear. My hero, nearly killing my mother and telling me off real bad! I love you so much." She smiles sarcastically but the tears are still showing. She's about to cry but she runs off instead.

She leaves Bear on his own, tears dripping down his face. It was all his fault.

"Are you okay honey?" Clarke kisses the back of Bellamy's head. He's been like this since the argument.

"No, I'm not. Clarke I shouted at Aria. She probably hates me now." He tells her.

"Hey, you did what a normal parent would do. She did something bad and she needed to be told off. But you still love her and she still loves you."

"She was right, we haven't even met the grounder, and we don't even know what he's like." He explains.

"Then we will change that." Clarke smiles, which gives Bellamy an idea.

"Well, I'm going to bed princess." He kisses her on the lips before crawling under the blankets and resting.

Clarke goes into the kid's room, to find Aria in a deep sleep but Bear is still fidgeting around. Sniffling as well.

"Bear sweetie, what's wrong?" She sits next to him rubbing his head. "Do you have a fever?" Her voice full of concern.

"No mum, just go away. I don't want you to be in danger." He states, turning away from her.

"What do you mean by that Bear?" Clarke asks, forcing him to look at her.

"You weren't planning on having me. I was a mistake. You nearly died because I was born." He sobs. "It's all my fault."

Clarke breaths out and lies next to Bear on the bed. "Bear, it's not your fault. Don't ever think that again." She puts her arm around his and tries to fall asleep. "I love you." But Bear has already fallen asleep.

Bellamy is fast asleep, his head in his pillow.

"Daddy." A small voice whisper's from the doorway.

He wakes up, a red mark on his face from the pillow. "Yeah." He replies to the darkness. But then Aria comes in, looking sad and glum. She walks up to the bed and pulls down the covers and climbs in.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks, her voice so pure and gentle.

"Sure." Bellamy replies. Holding back his smile.

Aria turns to face him and lies her head on her father's chest. Her arm around him, Bellamy's around her shoulders. He kisses the top of her head.

"Always." He lets his smile out because he is so happy that his daughter has forgiven him. He's so happy to be with his daughter. Because Clarke was right. Everyone needs to be taught a lesson otherwise they won't learn. And mainly because he loves her. Loves her to pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah, you two are so adorable." Clarke comes in and sits next to her eleven year old daughter sleeping with the love of her life. She strokes Aria's head, placing her hand on Bellamy's back. "Now get up! You're going to be late for school!" She laughs.

Aria's eyes blink a few times. "What? I hate school!" She groans. Stretching while doing so.

"Everybody does." Bellamy yawns. "But they have to do it."

"Your daddy is right, he has to do it as well." Clarke explains. Bear comes in and sits on Clarke's lap. Her hands grip around his stomach and pull him close.

"I can't believe I signed up to do this." Bellamy sits up, he smiles at Bear. "What's up Bear?" He asks.

"Just tired." He replies, laughing.

"Tired?" Bellamy tells him in a jokey way. "Mummy's right, come on let's go to school."

Bear and Aria both run from the bedroom and go to get ready.

"Where were you last night?" Bellamy pulls Clarke to him and kisses her.

"Oh you know, going around camp and sleeping with everyone." She jokes, laughing.

"That's naughty." He kisses her again and embraces her. "But seriously."

"Something happened with Bear, so I spent the night with him." She explains.

He stops and looks at her worryingly. "What happened?"

"It's just, Bear thinks it's his fault that I nearly died." She states.

"Wait what?" He asks, confused.

"Do you not remember, eleven years ago? Plague nearly killed me while having our babies?" She tells him.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just tried to erase that memory from my mind forever more." His eyebrows wrinkle. "Why does he think that?"

"Possibly because Aria told him that when they were fighting." Clarke kisses Bellamy on the cheek.

"Let's go." He gets out of bed and gets ready to leave.

It's been eleven years since the 100 landed on the ground. Over the years behind the walls the 100 have created a small village. They've made houses. Everyone loves living under a shelter especially when there is a storm. Some people have even made little markets. The people who hunt have butchers and the people who collect herbs, do a herb store. They obviously don't use money, instead they trade. It's all very cute. The grounders are more like the camps far allies. They have a village just like the 100's. But there are other tribes out there. Some say they are so terrifying and that they wouldn't even think about befriending us. So there is always that worry on everyone's mind. 'Could they attack tomorrow?'. There are 15 kids in camp so we set up a school. As for school, well Jasper and Monty run it. Jasper is the main teacher and Monty comes along to do tec. In the morning they have lessons, then after lunch they help around in camp. Also some people come in to do special lessons. Clarke comes in on Tuesdays to do history. Bear's favourite lesson. Aria doesn't like it at all. Bellamy comes in for defensive skills. Aria's favourite lesson. She is always showing off and being cheeky because the teacher is her dad. Bear finds this extremely embarrassing. It is all very organized. Jasper is very good with kids. Octavia and Lincoln both come in for art. Romeo isn't old enough but loves joining in. He sometimes cries when Bellamy has to take him out for being disruptive. Then again, he's only two. Aria only likes school on the day her dad comes in, mainly because she knows she can get away with being cheeky. As well as being great at defensive lessons. Bear is sort of a brainiac, he knows everything. But he doesn't like the fact his sister, Aria, is mean about it. He has a crush on Winter, Raven's child, and is always trying to impress her.

"Come on Aria, I don't want you to make us late!" Bellamy calls from outside the cottage.

"Okay, okay. I'm here." She runs out from her house to her dad. "Let's go then."

Aria looks around, Bear and Bellamy are talking and Aria is trying to block it out. Because she keeps seeing something in the woods. It looks like a figure. A figure she remembers. A grounder. Hunter. Then she remembers about what she was going to ask.

"Daddy, why can't the grounders join our school?" Her question seems to stun Bellamy.

"Because they aren't like us." He explains, taking her hand.

"What a load of rubbish." Aria mutters under her breath.

"I actually agree with Aria, why can't they? They're humans too." Bear interjects.

Bellamy stops and so do Bear and Aria. He crouches down to face them both. "The grounders, aren't like us." While he speaks, Aria looks back to Hunter and he stares back at her. "They may be humans but they don't have humanity."

"Lincoln does and so does Hunter!" Aria jumps in.

"Come on, let's get to school." Bellamy ignores what she's said and they then continue.

"Welcome everybody!" Jasper laughs as the kids enter the classroom. "First of all we have a lesson from Bellamy. Can I get a round of applause for the coolest, funniest mos-."

"That's enough Jasper." Bellamy interrupts walking, his face red from embarrassment.

"Well, have fun!" Jasper tells them.

Aria watches Jasper leave, she sits right at the back near the exit. When Bellamy starts talking away about dodging a punch. Aria moves slowly to the left, towards the door. When Bellamy has turned the other way she quickly runs out of the class room into the outdoors. As efficiently as she can she tries to sneak out of the walls safety and into the woods. She has a notepad with her filled with lots of notes from lessons. Aria escapes camp and runs to see Hunter. In the spot they always meet.

"Hunter!" She shouts.

A boy turns around a smile on his face. She jumps to him and hugs him tightly. "Hey A."

"I got what you asked for." She tells him showing him the book. "It's everything I was taught."

"Thank you." He takes the book. "This is when I start becoming smarter more than hunter." He tells her. "What happened yesterday? Did your brother tell on you?"

"Yes he did. But it's okay. I tried to tell my dad about you being good and all. But he wouldn't listen." Aria sees Hunter's eyes turn red. "I'm sorry."

"They're never going to let me in, maybe we just shouldn't be friends!" Hunter states, standing up and running off.

"Hunter!" She screams but it soon on turns into a sob. "Hunter?" Her voice is quiet and soft.

She jumps up before running back into camp.

"I promised Aria that I would demonstrate." He looks in at the kids. "Aria, come on out!"

No answer. Everyone looks around. But they can't see Aria.

Worry starts to spread on Bellamy's face. "Aria!" He shouts. Everyone goes quiet. "Jasper!" He shouts.

"Yes Bellamy?" He strolls in casually.

"Aria is gone." Bellamy states.

"Erm, dad." Bear comes to him.

"Yes Bear?" His voice trying to sound sweet.

"I don't think Aria's been in this lesson at all." He explains.

Bellamy's face turns pale, the thought of losing Aria makes him feel woozy and sick. "I have to go." Then he runs out of the classroom in to camp. He doesn't look where he is going and bumps straight into someone. Not someone. Aria.

"Aria." He picks her up and hugs her.

At her name the whole class comes out. "Are you okay?" Jasper asks.

"Thanks Jasper, I think we should head home. Bear." He starts walking back, Aria in his arms and Bear following. Waving goodbye to Winter.

"Dad." She starts.

"Aria, we will talk about this with your mother." He exclaims.

When they reach the cottage, Clarke is playing with Romeo. He's giggling crazily and clapping his hands wildly.

"Hi honey, how was school?" She asks her kids.

Aria rushes in and runs upstairs while Bear walks slowly. Bellamy comes in afterwards.

"Daddy!" Romeo toddler walks to Bellamy.

Bellamy picks up Romeo and gives him a big kiss. "Hey buddy, how have you been?"

"Mummy cheated." He pouts.

"She cheated did she? Isn't she naughty!" He jokily stares at Clarke menacingly. She just chuckles. "Come on Romeo, let's read you a story." Bellamy takes his son to his bedroom and makes up a story to help Romeo go to sleep. While Clarke cooks dinner in the kitchen. With the chicken she traded at the butchers today.

"Dinner's ready." Clarke calls.

After about a minute Bear appears. He takes a seat at the table and digs right in.

"Hey, wait for everyone else." Clarke frowns.

"What it's just so good." Bear exaggerates, making Clarke laugh.

"It smells good." Bellamy finds his way to his seat, kissing Clarke on the way past.

"Well, you'll have to top it tomorrow, when it's your turn to cook." She adds. Pouring water into her glass. "Where's Aria?"

"She should be coming" Bellamy states. He stands up again and goes to the hallway. "Aria!" He calls. "Come on, time to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" She shouts back.

Clarke makes her way to the hallway to Bellamy. "Bell, what happened at school?" Her face stern.

"Aria!" He shouts. He turns to Clarke and whispers. "She ditched school today and I ran out and bumped into her. Telling her that we'll talk about it with mummy later. So I just think she's scared."

"What? Ditched school? She is in trouble. That's not okay!" Clarke tells him. "Aria come now!"

They can hear the slam of a door and the loud stomping footsteps of Aria making her way to the dinner table.

"Stop stomping." Bellamy tells her. Before she finds her seat and sulks.

Clarke sits down opposite Bellamy and next to Bear. "Aria, why did you ditch school today?" She asks her daughter.

"Because I told you I HATE it!" She explains, putting a large emphasise on 'hate'.

"Yeah, but I was teaching today. It's your favourite day right?" Bellamy interrupts.

"Of course, I love it when you teach us. It's just that when you told us that grounders weren't allowed to work with us. It just made me upset because Hunter. He wants to be intelligent, he wants to know stuff. So I snuck out of the classroom. Ran to the woods to find Hunter and I gave him my notebook of notes I made in class. So I could help him. Is it really that bad?" She pretends to be sad.

"Yes!" Bellamy and Clarke say simultaneously, both staring at each other when they do and try to hold back their laughter.

"Why?" Aria wines.

"Because we didn't know where you were and we were worried." Clarke explains, putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"And you were missing lessons." Bear adds.

Bellamy, Clarke and Aria stare at him and he just eats some kale and rolls his eyes.

"Exactly." Bellamy puts his arm around her. "I'm sorry about Hunter, it's just that I don't know if we can trust him."

"But you've never met him!" She explains. "You said we have alliances with the grounders." She starts.

"Alliances not friends." Bellamy states. "Promise us Aria that you'll never do something like that again."

Everybody stares at her. "Fine, I promise." Little do they know that her fingers are crossed under the table.

"Well, let's eat." Clarke suggests, eating her food quietly.

"What are you doing?" Bear asks his wide awake sister outside their parent's door.

"Shush." She gestures for him to come and he does. "Listen."

"Clarke, come on. Just think about it. Big, beautiful. The whole village watching us saying how much we love each other." Bellamy tells Clarke.

"They're talking about the wedding again." Bear rolls his eyes. "Come on A, it's the middle of the night and if I hear the word 'wedding' again. I'm going to puke."

"Shush!" She replies. Bear sits still and listens.

"But Bellamy, wouldn't you rather have a small wedding." When Clarke tells Bellamy that, Bear pretends to be sick. "Just us. And the kids. Our kids watching us tell each other how much we love each other. Isn't that perfect. It's special."

"We've been planning this wedding for years now and we still can't decide." He states.

"Look, we're both tired, it's been a long day. Let's just sleep." She suggests.

"Sleep sounds good." Bellamy kisses her and she smiles. Before they go under the covers and sleep.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Aria asks her brother.

"No, not really." He admits.

"We have to plan them the perfect wedding!" She smiles.

"That's a great idea, then we can sing and dance and all be merry." He pretends to smile then he frowns, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She jokes.

"But seriously, a wedding? Do you think we can pull it off?" He asks.

"No. But we do have Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Finn." She tells him, smartly.

"Don't forget Jasper and Monty." Bear states. "Okay, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Come on let's go to bed." Then together they get up and walk back to their bedroom. Suddenly, Aria hears a snap of a twig. She turns her head to the window that overlooks a deep and dark forest. "What is it?" Bear asks.

"Nothing, I just thought I hear something." Aria replies, turning away from the window. But in the back of her mind she's thinking. 'Is someone watching us?'

Is someone watching them?


	12. Chapter 12

"It's gone!" Someone screams.

Bellamy wakes up quickly, Clarke in his arms not happy to be rudely awaken.

"What happened" She yawned.

"I heard something." He states, getting out of bed and running outside. Once he gets outside he sees a girl crying her eyes out. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone!" She shouts.

Bellamy places his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "What's gone?" His calm voice asks.

"All my meat! Someone's stolen it!" She cries, showing Bellamy the evidence. "That's two months' worth of food- gone!" Bellamy looks at where she is pointing to. And she is right. Her, once filled with meat, stall is now as empty as Finn's soul. There wasn't anything left. Nothing at all. Bellamy gulped, he was nervous. He didn't know what was doing this. He was probably the most confused person here. He knows he can't fix this but he is willing to try to stop the person who did this.

"It's okay Monroe, I'll figure out who did this." He tells her. Before running back to Clarke. He feels chills inside of him, what happens if he can't figure it out? "Clarke! He shouts.

"What is it?" She sprints to him, thinking it's an emergency.

"Monroe has been robbed. Properly robbed. A whole months' worth of food- gone!" He explains. Bellamy throws him hands in the air with anger.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." Clarke's voice tries to calm Bellamy.

"Well, what if we can't Clarke! What will happen then?" He yells at the top of his voice. Before walking away with frustration.

"Hey! Bellamy!" She chases after him. She finally takes his arm and pulls him to her.

"What?!" He shouts in her face. "You can't figure this out Clarke! Things have been missing from camp for a while now, okay! I kept it from you because I thought I could handle it. But now this! A whole stall Clarke! It used to just be the odd chicken or flower!"

"Bellamy! Stop!" She shouts back. "I thought we were a team! We don't keep things from each other! Especially stuff about camp!"

"Oh stop trying to be the boss Clarke! You're not the boss! You're just a girl!" He shouts, full of anger yet lots of regret. "Clarke." He voice quietens down.

"You are so full of shit!" Clarke screams tears streaming down her face, hitting Bellamy across the face. Having a go at him and trying to hit him as much as she can. But Bellamy is much stronger. He takes her hand and presses her to the wall. Stopping Clarke from hitting him. Clarke lets her cries out, and Bellamy does too.

He makes his face, face Clarke. "The truth is, I'm afraid. I'm afraid Clarke. Bear, Aria and Romeo. How am I going to protect them all? And you. I love you and I'm frightened that this is another tribe. Coming to get us. That half of us aren't even prepared. It would just be too much to face. I'm so scared." He wraps his arms around Clarke. Tightening his grip around her. "I'm so scared." He whispers.

"Bellamy. Whatever it is we, as a family and as a community, can handle it. We won't ever stop until we are all so safe we might start going crazy." Bellamy laughs when Clarke says this. Clarke breaks away from his grip and is about to leave the cottage.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his eyes full of worry and sadness.

"I'm going out to get more medical stuff." She tells him.

"Wait! With some tribe out there we don't know of? I don't think so." He exclaims, walking up to her.

"Bellamy, I'll be fine okay." She kisses his cheek lightly. Before walking out.

"Hey Clarke." He shouts.

"Yep?" She says back.

"I didn't mean what I said, you know that right?" He explains.

"Look after the kids while I'm gone." She states before strolling out of the camp to get herbs. Ignoring Bellamy's words. A small frown on her face.

It's been a few hours and Clarke is walking back to camp. But she still is a few miles away. She had to go all the way, to the same river where Jasper got hit by a spear, to get the seaweed. But inside she knew it was worth it. The stuff was like magic. They couldn't save somebody without it. Clarke loved the thing nearly as much as she loved the earth. Bellamy's words did hurt Clarke a lot. She hated it when women were considered weak, useless idiots. But she does know that he didn't mean it. Apparently, he never does. Clarke loves Bellamy. Obviously, she knows he loves her too. Maybe it was just an off day, you can always get them. Pushing the thought out of her mind Clarke ventures on. She's always hated the dark, ever since she was a little kid. Absolutely hated it. Now being in the dark and in the woods alone wasn't fun for her one bit. Clarke tried to imagine having Bellamy by her side, there for her if anything happens. Always protecting her and making her feel so safe and sound. Her hands locked with his, the touch of their lips sending an electric shock through both of their bodies. Magic! The way he gripped Clarke, made her feel like she was on top of the world. Being the queen of everything. She loves the way Bellamy strokes her cheek so delicately, as if he does it too hard she'll break. The way their bodies touched warmed her heart. Laughing and smiling was what she loved doing with him. She adores the way he smiles, the ends of his mouths turning up like the jokers. So mesmerizing. She feels delighted when she closes her eyes and can just feel his breath on her body. Clarke adores him. Clarke loves the way he makes her feel.

A twig snaps.

Clarke wakes up from her dream, alert and ready. "Hello!" She shouts, her voice fading away with her racing breaths. She gets out her small knife and aims it in every direction. She was waiting for the stimulating laugh of Bellamy to come from any corner. Sadly, her whole body believes that it's not him. 'He wouldn't do this, would he?' She thinks to herself. 'No. He wouldn't take it this far.' That thought sends shivers down her spine. She can hear another twig snap and her breath quickens.

"Who's there?" She shouts, stopping her tears from exploding. She stupidly, keeps walking back. Placing each foot back one by one. Not too fast, not too slow. "Bellamy?" Her weak voice asks.

"It's not Bellamy this time." Is the last thing she hears before everything goes black. Every single thing.

Clarke opens her eyes, trying to get used to the firelight. Once she does, her whole body seems to feel like it's being boiled. She tries to move around but then Clarke can hear the chain pulling her to the wall. She tries not to make a sound when she realises- she's not alone.

"Who are you?" She whisper's, coughing after her words. Then the person turns around. The person that she banished all those years ago. The person who was the cruellest person on earth. The person that everyone hated. The person that people were most scared of.

"Murphy." Clarke breaths out of her mouth but feels like she can't breathe in again. The tears start dripping from her eyes.

"Oh, you remember me princess? I thought you wouldn't since it's been 10 years." He chuckles. "Did you get my warnings?"

"What-." She starts but then Clarke answers her own question. "The stealing."

"Well done princess. Being a mother hasn't made you a thick idiot so far." He exclaims, sharpening a knife on the fire.

"WHY?" She coughs.

"Because I want revenge. On you. And on the camp. And Bellamy!" He states, picking up the knife and pacing towards Clarke.

Clarke's not going to plead for mercy. "Why don't you just do it!" She shouts, her throat feels like it's being stabbed afterwards.

"Do what?" He asks, exactly knowing what she means. Clarke knows what he's doing and he 'dumbness' wasn't going to make her crack.

"Kill me!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I never said I was going to kill you princess." He exclaims, pressing the knife to her neck. "Just make my mark." He moves his head towards Clarke and the knife towards her stomach. "Where shall I start?" Clarke holds her breath as he places his lips on hers. Vomit starts erupting from inside her mouth but sadly dies down before reaching her lips. Murphy moves his lips to her neck, Clarke grits her teeth. Weirdly, he bites Clarke on her neck, just like a vampire. She wasn't expecting him to do this. She lets a painful moan escape her mouth. He isn't just doing it lightly, she feels as if his teeth are actually inside her skin. A small sign releases from her mouth when his grip is gone. Meanwhile, Clarke hadn't noticed the huge slash on her right leg. Panic starts over taking her. Clarke tries to move her leg but isn't succeeding. Tears of worry trickle down her cheek. But then she feels the teeth again. She realises now this is worth pleading for. This is torture. More than once his teeth have contact with her skin. The pain makes it hard to breath. Finally, he lets go and kisses her lips. Not, that Clarke was expecting him too, gently like Bellamy, he is forcing it hard. Clarke shakes her head and tries to kick and punch him but being tied up gives you a hard disadvantage. Eventually, her head butts into his- hard. Murphy falls back as the blood trickles from Clarke's neck. She screams in pain, hoping for someone to hear her.

"You stupid bitch!" Murphy yells, yanking the knife in Clarke's right leg. Not just once but again and again and again. She screams in pain and starts hyperventilating. It feels like million mutts have just attacked at her leg. The pain is so over whelming. Clarke's whole body just wishes to be blown up. Blown to bits, she knows that's less painful than this.

"Please. Please." She whispers, her wrists turning red from the chains around them. "Please. Stop."

"Oh princess, I'm not even half way." He replies.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clarke!" Bellamy shouts into the silent woods. Clarke's been missing from camp for 24 hours and Bellamy has been looking for her ever since. Searching behind every tree, in the lake- everywhere. He's made Octavia look after the kids, he tried as hard as he could to not show how worried he is in front of the kids. He thinks another tribe got Clarke, taken her as bait or something. Every few minutes he takes a break and stops himself from crying. Bellamy knows he has to have hope. That's all he has left. Hope.

"Bellamy, we've looked everywhere. She isn't here-." Dex tells Bellamy, taking a few steps back as he does.

"She has to be here!" He interrupts. "We're not done looking for her. If you want, go back! Leave! But I'm not stopping until she's in my arms again." He states.

"We've back tracked twice already." Dex replies.

Bellamy turns towards him. "I'm not done looking!" He spits. Dex swallows and starts walking towards camp, running away like a coward. "She can't be far!" Bellamy shouts. "Keep looking come on!"

Suddenly, a twig snaps and everyone's heads turn to the direction it's coming from.

"Clarke?" Bellamy voice asks, soft and vulnerable.

Sadly, it's not Clarke. It's someone else. A grounder?

"Grounder!" Sam shouts, putting his gun on his shoulder, ready to shoot.

"No! Don't shoot! I have something to say!" The grounder moves forward, he looks about eleven. Short, muscular and sad.

"Hold fire!" Bellamy orders. Taking steps towards the grounder. "What?"

"I heard screams, female screams."

"Clarke?" Bellamy thinks but accidently says it out loud.

"Possibly." He replies. "Over there." He points to the west. "I'll show you." Together they sprint too find Clarke.

"No! No! Please!" Clarke cries, cuts, bites and bruises all over her body. "I've had enough, just kill me already!" She shouts.

"I don't think so princess. You still aren't yet finished." Murphy chuckles.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Tears roll down Clarke's face, but burn her bites when they fall on her neck.

Murphy crouches down at Clarke, he presses his lips on her. But Clarke instantly moves her head.

"I wouldn't do that princess." Murphy hisses.

"There's nothing else you can do to hurt me anymore." She spits in his face.

"I don't think so." Murphy stands up and laughs again before stomping his foot on Clarke's gashed leg. He laughs some more as the hard shoe digs into her skin. Clarke screams and screams. She tries to ease out the pain with the thoughts of her family. She knows she should think about them as she is nearly dead. She tries picturing Aria and Bear playing tag, while Romeo is in Bellamy's arms. She remembers that moment all the time. She loved it. In fact she adores it. Because that was the day Clarke knew she had what she's always wanted. A family.

Weirdly, there's this loud gunshot. Clarke jerks from her imagination and remembers how much pain she's in. Murphy release his shoe from her cut. "Oh crap!" He swears, grapping as much as he can carry.

Clarke tries to laugh but it comes out a cough. "You running like a coward?"

He looks at her sternly and finds some rope and ties it around Clarke's mouth. She tries to reject it but he's too strong.

"Shut up princess!" He tells her before punching her in the face and then for her, everything goes black.

"She's in here." Hunter calls to the others, he's following the light of the fire. Once he reaches the room where Clarke is he looks like he's just seen a ghost. "Oh my god." He whispers.

The others are there now with Bellamy first in line. There is a lot of muttered swearing at the sight of an unconscious Clarke. He doesn't say anything, he just takes a few steps back. He reaches a wall and closes his eyes. Bellamy couldn't handle seeing Clarke like this. He takes deep breaths and tries to calm himself down but Clarke's mashed leg and bloody nose aren't helping.

"Bellamy come on." Sam explains, gesturing him to help.

He breaks from his mini break down and runs towards Clarke. Quickly, undoing the chains and taking her in his arms.

"Come on let's go." He exclaims, before exiting. When he's walking he tries not to look at Clarke because she's so broken down. He tries to talk to her but he knows that she won't be able to hear him. "Clarke, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." He kisses the top of her head. "I need you to live."

"Bellamy." A voice whispers from Clarke's mouth.

"We're nearly home Clarke, you can hold on till then, please try." He tries to calm her with his smile but it doesn't seem to be working. "I love you." He hopes those words will keep her conscious.

"Bellamy." A small smile spreads across her face as she repeats his name.

"Yeah, Bellamy." He replies, Clarke's eyes start closing but her chest is still moving up and down. Bellamy is going to find out who did this, then kill him. Make him feel the pain that Clarke has felt.

Finally, they arrive at camp. They all rush to the cottage. Once they enter, quickly they clear the table and lay Clarke on it. Octavia and Raven run in, aghast by what they see.

"Oh my god." Raven whispers.

"Please help her." Bellamy pleads, his head buried in Clarke's neck. He tries to ignore the bleeding bites. The thought makes him sick and woozy.

"Bell, we'll do everything we can." Octavia reassures him, Bellamy restlessly exits. When the door closes he can still hear Octavia. "Get Lincoln!" She shouts.

"Please let her live." He sobs to the ceiling. He rushes to the bedroom and just slouches on the bed. His head in his hands. Tears sliding through the gaps. He doesn't even try to stop them, he lets them flow. In fact he wants them to come. To show how much pain he's in. Bellamy stands up and kicks the small table over, he wanted revenge. He wanted so much revenge! He despised this person who did this to Clarke. Bellamy kicks again and again at all the handmade furniture. Shouting and swearing in the process. He hated this so much. Bellamy legs started to ache but he didn't stop kicking. Eventually, he gives in and falls to the bed in tears.

"Dad?" A small voice is coming from the doorway.

Bellamy looks up and tries to smile.

"What's wrong with mummy?" Bear's sweet voice asks.

"Come here." Bellamy gestures and Bear follows, straight into his arms. Bellamy's arms have gripped tightly around Bear. "Mummy's just a little ill but I know that she will be okay." Bellamy releases Bear and faces him. Smiling sweetly and wipes tears from Bear's eyes. "I love you Bear." He tells him, kissing the top of his head.

"Can we see Mummy?" A voice interrupts from the doorway. Aria.

"I'm not sure, let's go downstairs and see." Bellamy replies, wiping the tears from his eyes and taking Bear's hand in his left and Aria's in his left. Together they walk downstairs. When they reach the dining room he knocks on the door. "O, can we see Clarke?"

"Sure." She tells them, opening the door so they can enter. "She's just resting but everything seems fine."

"O, can I talk to you in private?" He takes her arm.

"Yeah." She nods at Raven, who makes her way to the kids.

"What's happened to her?" Bellamy asks his sister, making sure not to be too loud.

"Well, it seems that her right leg was stabbed numerous amount of times, we were too slow. There was nothing we could do. It's up to Clarke to be the boss of it." Octavia tells him.

"Oh my god." Bellamy breaths. "You mean."

"That Clarke might not be able to walk again. I'm so sorry Bell. She has bite marks all up her neck. There is certainty that she wasn't sexually attacked because they aren't any marks that would make it look like she was assaulted. But we're not officially trained, so we're not sure. Hopefully, she will tell us when she wakes." Octavia explains.

"If she wakes up." Bellamy corrects.

"No! When she wakes up." She interrupts. Octavia wraps her arms around her big brother. "I'm so sorry."

"Guys, she's awake!" Raven calls from the dining room.

They both run in, to see Clarke blinking her eyes open and looking around confused. Slowly, she tries moving her right leg.

"Why can't I feel my leg?" She cries, looking worried and frightened.

Octavia looks at Bellamy and he returns the look of sadness.

"It's okay Clarke, you're safe." Bellamy sits next to her and wraps his arms around her. It's painful for Clarke but she doesn't care, she was just glad to be back with Bellamy.

"He hurt me." She whispers. "It's so painful Bellamy. It's so painful!"

"Don't worry, you're forever safe now." Bellamy tells her.

"Murphy." Bellamy's eyes shoot open. "He did this to me." She sobs.

Bellamy let's Clarke fall back asleep. And he gets up and sprints outside. Octavia runs after him.

"Bellamy, you just got the love of your life back. What are you doing?" She asks, blocking his way.

"Revenge." He explains.

Octavia moves out of the way, letting Bellamy go on. "Bell, don't do anything stupid." He tries to laugh but just keeps walking. Deep down Octavia knows what he's setting out to do. But she doesn't want to know. She doesn't think any one does. Because what Bellamy is about to do won't be pretty. Not one bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy turned and shuffled restlessly in bed. He just gotten back from being with Murphy. No one even asked what he did to him. He's guessing that no one cares, or that they are just frightened. Luckily, they all know that Murphy is dead and gone for good. Clarke was the most pleased to hear it. Octavia told Bellamy to sleep upstairs, for Clarke to get some rest. Her right leg was in a cast, covering the scars and bruises. Sadly, the sickening memory, of Bellamy finding Clarke the way she was, is still super glued to his mind. Every time he sees the bite marks all up her neck, a painful shiver sprints down his spine. All he tries to do is look at her beautiful face, not her harmed body.

The emptiness is haunting him, not sharing a bed with Clarke. It taunts him and drains the life out of him. Loving Clarke was his passion as well as protecting him. He's already failed at it once and he is not planning to do it again. He believes that it's all his fault. When Clarke was beside him, Bellamy crooked his hand over her belly. Claiming her and making her feel safe and secure. Sometimes, Clarke would lean on his chest, his arm around her shoulder. Every night he would kiss her, love her dearly. But ever since the thing that happened with Murphy, Clarke's leg was broken and she had to sleep downstairs, annoyingly. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and his eyes are wide awake. Slowly, he sits up and walks to the kid's room. Where he sees, Bear in a deep sleep, like Romeo. Aria is snoring sweetly, she must have got that from Clarke, and Bellamy always loved her light snoring. The sound made him go to sleep peacefully. He smiles when he sees his children, he loves them all so much and was so grateful to have them in his life. Quietly, he shuts the door and tip toes down the stairs into the room that holds a sleeping beauty. The ground is freezing on his bare feet, so Bellamy rushes his pace. Until he reaches Clarke, once he does he sees that her eyes are shut and her breathing is at a normal pace, but no snoring. Meaning, that she wasn't really asleep. Bellamy's eyes drain from her face and turn to her bites marks and as soon as they make a connection the shiver runs. Before he fully enters, he wipes his eyes making sure that no tears were to be seen. Finally, he goes in.

"How do you feel princess?" Bellamy asks, sitting next to her, wrapping his fingers around hers.

She sniffles and blinks her eyes open, she tries to sit up but winces at the pain. Bellamy takes her down again.

"Clarke, you need to rest." He exclaims.

She looks at him with tears in eyes. "I can't walk Bell." She whispers.

He tries to smile back at her to make her feel better. "You'll be able to soon."

"What, in a few years?" She tries to joke. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep down here without you by my side? I haven't sleep a wink and I miss you so much."

Bellamy wraps his arms around her neck. "I miss you too." He presses his eyes tight, stopping water coming.

"Ow." She replies, then Bellamy realises that he was putting pressure on her bites, so he breaks his grip. "How are the kids?" Clarke asks.

"They're fine but they want to see you more often." He explains.

"I want to see them too, but I can't because of my stupid leg." She cries, sitting up and punching her leg several times in hate and anger. "Stupid, stupid leg!" She screams.

"Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!" Bellamy pulls her into a hug. "Screaming at it won't make anything better, in fact it'll make you worse." He releases the hug and is now face to face with Clarke. "Promise me, that you'll never do that again."

"Stop talking to me like a child Bellamy." She states, unlocking from his grip and lying down the other way.

"You're right." He replies, walking away and out the door.

Clarke sits up again and turns towards the door. Regretting what she said. "Bellamy."

His face pops back in.

"Stay with me." She persuades, she turns away again and is expecting Bellamy to come and lie down next to her. Obviously, he does and he clinks his arm around her belly just like he always does. As well as listening to her snoring, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Bear and Aria rush downstairs to find their dad talking to their mum, smiling happily.

"Mummy." Bear says, running to her and giving her a big hug.

"Oh, Bear." She replies, gripping him tightly.

"Let's go Bear." Aria states, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes missy?" Bellamy asks her, his right eyebrow arching.

"Because it's a secret!" She explains, taking Bear by the collar and pulling him out the door.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Bear exclaims.

"Aria stop!" Clarke shouts.

"Sorry mother." She replies, running outside with her brother. They can hear the laughter of their parents once they leave.

"If we want to set things up, we need to start now!" Aria tells her brother.

"Fine, how do we start?" He asks.

"Well Dad wants a big celebration whilst mummy only wants a family thing. So we should do a small wedding but invite their best friends."

"Jasper, Monty, Aunty Octavia, Lincoln, Raven." Bear continues.

"And Hunter." Aria adds.

"What?" Bear eyes her menacingly.

"And Winter." She smiles hopefully.

"Dad despises Hunter!" Bear tells his annoying sister.

"He despises you too but he still accepts you." She states.

"Hey!" Bear shouts quietly.

"Come on let's get to work!"

So that's what they both do, Aria makes a small area for the celebration. Using all her might to make it look beautiful. Bear gets the people that are invited to help. Octavia has the job to distract Clarke and Bellamy with tons and tons of baby questions. Winter and Raven have to pick out flowers. Jasper is given the job as the priest, Monty his best man. Finn isn't invited mainly because Raven isn't speaking to him and Bellamy hates him. So it wouldn't work that well. Lincoln is in charge of clearing the area, to make sure that all the uninvited people don't get in the way. Aria has also set out some things for people to bang just like drums. Everything is going to plan.

"So how are you going to get Hunter to come?" Bear asks Aria.

"He'll come, I know he will." Aria tries to reassure herself.

"Is everything ready?" Octavia comes out and asks.

"Yep." Bear and Aria reply.

"What is that noise?" Bellamy asks Clarke, outside they can hear the sound of drums.

"I have no idea." Clarke replies.

"I'll go and see." Bellamy kisses the top of her head.

"If you're not back in 5 minutes, I'm coming somehow!" She explains, laughing a bit afterwards.

Clarke waits, and waits and waits and waits. She doesn't know if it's been five minutes or not and Bellamy isn't back yet. She tries to move her leg over the table but she lets out a groan of pain. Bravely, she ignores it and pushes herself to walk. As she walks outside of the cottage she's aghast at what she sees. Which is flowers, lots and lots of flowers. White, red, purple, pink and even blue. A huge smile spreads across her face. Clarke follows the flowers which lead to all her friends and family sitting and turning towards her. There seems to be a long isle leading to where Bellamy stands. A white rose plucked into his shirt and warming smile across his face. Octavia suddenly appears beside her and Clarke takes her arm. She sees Aria, Bear and Romeo sitting in the front row and their smiles so beautiful.

"What is this?" Clarke whispers to Octavia.

"Your wedding." She replies. "Would you like me to walk up the isle with you?"

Clarke looks down the isle, then at her broken leg then at her boyfriend. She knows that it's going to hurt like hell but she was willing to go through that pain to get to her love. "No." She unwraps Octavia's arm and makes her way up the isle. She keeps telling herself that she can do it. It's just walking, how hard is it? She tries to smile and walk steadily but ends up tripping a bit. She sees Bellamy flinch but Clarke stops him, she wants to do it by herself. Eventually, she makes it to Bellamy.

"You made it." Bellamy smiles.

"Because I had something worth walking for." She replies.

Bellamy eyes return to her neck bites, his face turning red and his breaths slowing down. Clarke takes her hand on his chin and makes him face her.

"Don't look at the past, look at the future." She tells him.

Bellamy's smile returns to his face. "The future." He repeats.

"Are you guys ready?" Jasper asks.

"We're ready." They both say together.

"Bellamy Blake say your vows." Jasper tells him.

"Erm, vows?" He asks confused.

"It's what you say to the person you're about to marry, just a few words to say how much you love them." Clarke explains. "I'll go first." She smiles sweetly. "Bellamy Blake, you were such an ass when I first met you." Bellamy laughs. "Seriously, I can't believe that we now are in love. But being with you, it's like being on top of the world. You make me so happy, every time I'm with you, I'm just so grateful that i met you. Starting a family with you was like a dream come true. I fell for you because how couldn't I? You're everything I've ever wanted in a guy. You're strong, brave, and smart and I know you hate to admit it but you are caring, loving and loyal. I mean look at what you helped me to create. Three lovely children. As well as the fact you're so hot." She giggles flirtatiously. "That's why I fell in love with you."

"Well, thanks Clarke. You really made it hard for me to follow after that amazing speech." Bellamy jokes. Everyone laughs. "Clarke, you're so beautiful, I never get tired of seeing your face. To be honest, I never thought you would ever go out with me, I mean why would you. I was a jack-ass. But you did start to like me and I actually thought my prayers were answered. As I love you, I can't not be with you because it makes me feel sick. Not being with you makes me cold and every night without you I'm restless. But being with you, being with you is like being by fire, I'm so warm and cosy. I love feeling your soft skin against mine. I love you, loving you is all I can do. Because if any part if my body is not doing so, I'm worried I'm going to lose you and I wouldn't be able to survive that." He sniffles a bit. "I love you Clarke Griffin, you have no idea how you make me feel. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you even more for it."

"I love you too." Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy, breathing in his scent, she was so lucky to be with him and she couldn't love anyone as much as she loves him.

"I guess this means, I pronounce you husband and wife!" Jasper continues.

Bellamy breaks from the hug and locks his lips with Clarkes. Both their mouths open and their eyes close. This was the moment they were planning for eleven years, this was the moment they couldn't agree on. This was the moment that their kids organized. This was the moment they could declare their love for each other. This was perfect.

***  
Aria looks around and Hunter is still a no show, a sad frown appears on her face.

"I'm sorry sis." Bear comforts Aria.

"Don't be." She smiles because she can see Hunter in the trees, smiling and clapping his hands. Aria smiles and runs to him and gives him a big hug. Embracing everything about him.

"I didn't think you were going to show." She states.

"I made you a promise and I'm keeping it." He replies.

Bellamy and Clarke make their way over to Aria and Hunter.

"Hunter is it?" Bellamy pulls out his hand.

"Yeah." Hunter shakes Bellamy's hand and smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise what you were really like and thank you for heling me find Clarke." He tells him.

"Don't thank me." Hunter replies.

Bellamy and Clarke stroll away again.

"I can't believe that my dad likes you now!" She laughs.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?" He jokes back to her. "Aria, would you like to dance?"

"Of course." She takes his hand and as the music starts playing they start dancing. Aria's always loved dancing and she feels like she really likes Hunter, so she knows that they'll work well together.

"Bear, would you like to dance?" Winter comes to ask him.

"I'm not a very good dancer." He admits.

"Neither am I." Winter giggles.

Bear takes her hand, once they reach the dance floor. Bear tries doing some solo dancing but Winter interrupts him when she places her hands around his neck.

"Clarke Blake? I could get used to saying that." Bellamy laughs. His hands are around Clarke's waist and his head is buried in her neck. The scent of her hair draws out the tears when he sees the bite marks.

"Me too." She replies, her arms wrapped around his neck, her breaths touch Bellamy's neck like bubbles.

"Your speech was amazing, it seems like you're been practicing." He jokes.

"Well, being alone in a room with a broken leg doesn't really give you anything else to do." Clarke kisses Bellamy's neck. "This is perfect."

"It is perfect, even if you are standing on my toes because you can't walk." Bellamy tells her sweetly.

"We could stop if you want too." Clarke suggests, taking her head from his neck.

"No. I want to be like this forever." He places her head back down and closes his eyes. Knowing that he never wants to wake.


	15. Chapter 15

His touch sent electric wires all around her body. He was so soft and gentle, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck and breathed steadily. The night sky was still above them, Aria closed her eyes and lets her body do the talking. Hunter's body is full warmth and is transferring it to her body. His chest so chiselled while hers is lean and flat. His hand twined with hers, Aria's head lay on his chest, with each breath her head floats up before flying down again. She's still smiling from the night she just had. Hunter's light snoring made her laugh, she wasn't sleeping. All she was doing was trace the tattoos on his chest with her light touch. Aria's dark locks out and long. She wonders if every night she'll spend with Hunter will feel this good. She hopes it will because she's never felt this before. Aria is guessing its love, maybe it's not impossible to fall in love at sixteen, and she hopes it is. Hunter's hand is wrapped around her slim stomach, even though food was at her doorstep she never was hungry. But energy still flowed out of her like the wind. She took small breaths and tried to go to sleep.

"Princess, you need to wake up do you even know what time it is?" Bellamy pesters, his lazy wife.

Clarke yawns. "And I suppose you know?" She jokes.

He stops and looks at her is a sarcastic way. "Actually, I think its midday."

"Midday?" she cocks her brow and looks at Bellamy in a cunning way, she gestures for him to come to her and he does, once he's near enough Clarke kisses him. "Then I'm sure we can stay in bed a little longer."

Bellamy laughs and places his hand on Clarke's cheek. "You read my mind like a book Clarke Blake."

"That's one of my many talents." She giggles.

Bellamy grasps on her waist and lays her down, smoothing his other down her body. Clarke starts to pull off his shirt. He does the same with hers, his lips not daring to leave Clarke's.

"I love you." She whisper's in between breaths, but she's not sure Bellamy can hear her because the sound of her racing heart blocks out everything. Her hands against his bare chest makes her smile. His hand on her thigh was sending shivers all around her body. Only she likes them. Bellamy starts to get lost in the deep kiss, his closed eyes and fast breathing tells Clarke so.

Suddenly there is this loud thump. This makes them both jump. Clarke's grip tightens on Bellamy and he finds himself again.

"What the hell was that?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy pulls himself from her and stands up and puts his shirt back on. "I'm going to check it out. Stay here I don't want you to get hurt."

Clarke stands up herself, pulls up her jeans and rolls her eyes. "It's been four years since I broke my leg, I'm not hurt now and I don't plan to be any time soon."

He always admired her stubbornness but now wasn't one of the days. "You getting hurt will probably kill me, not after last time. I'm not risking it."

"Bellamy! It was just a thump outside, we don't even know what it is. I'm coming." She states, grabbing her backpack and making her way outside. Bellamy follows.

As they make their way outside, no one else seems to be struck by the loud noise.

"What was that noise?" Octavia runs up and asks them.

"You heard it too?" Bellamy states.

"Yeah, it sounded like thunder but it isn't because the sun is shining brightly and all." Clarke adds.

"We never know." He tells them. "I'm going to search outside the village."

"You're kidding right, you don't know what is out there." Octavia exclaims.

"I don't want the village to get alarmed, I need to check it out before it gets too out of hand." Bellamy feels Clarke take his wrist tightly.

"I'm coming too." She states.

"No, you're not Clarke." Bellamy points to Lincoln. "I need Lincoln to come."

Octavia rushes off to Lincoln, who has a small boy in his hands, his child Theo.

"Bellamy-." Clarke worries.

"Princess, I'll be fine okay." He kisses her on the lips gently. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

"What if you get hurt?" She whimpers.

"That's why I'm taking Lincoln, but I'm sure it's nothing." He wraps his arms around her in an embrace. "I love you so much."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Lincoln reassures Bellamy. "When do we go?"

Bellamy looks between Lincoln and Octavia and Clarke. "Now." He releases Clarke and grabs some weapons before venturing out with Lincoln to the unknown.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Clarke asks.

"Of course they will, have you met them?" Octavia jokes.

"You're right." Clarke snorts quietly, before making her way to her cottage but before she does she notices Hunter and Aria walking out of his cottage hand in hand. Aria's hair was a bit messy and she had that smile that Clarke wore when she fell in love. Clarke smiles, she was happy that Aria was finding love. Even if she is just sixteen years old.

"What do you think it was?" Bellamy exclaims, walking past Lincoln.

"Nothing." Bellamy turns to him. "I heard nothing, so I think it's nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Bellamy asks.

"Same reason you are." Lincoln replies, spinning his knife on his finger. "Because I love Octavia, the same why you love Clarke and would do anything for her."

"But what if it is something?"

"Then I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to my family."

"You're really good to her aren't you?" Bellamy tells him.

"I would like to think so." Lincoln explains.

"It's crazy don't you think, how everyone has gotten so far-." Bellamy blabs on about everything, but Lincoln isn't listening. He thinks he can hear twigs snapping, obviously Bellamy has to be quiet before he's 100% sure.

"Stop!" He whispers.

"What is it?" Bellamy ducks with Lincoln, peering all around the woods.

"I thought I heard something."

"Well, did you?" Bellamy wants to make sure.

"Probably not." Lincoln stands up again and they continue walking. Bellamy hurries in front of him, for some reason he wants to lead while Lincoln brings up the rear. Bellamy turns to face Lincoln and starts strolling backwards.

"I love earth! In the stupid Ark I would have never met Clarke, or had three amazing kids. I could have only had one! Well, actually I would have been killed before I met the one. So this trip made my life happen." Again he's just going on and on.

Suddenly, Lincoln stops in his tracks. "Bellamy stop!" He shouts.

It's as if someone has just paused the DVD at the pace Bellamy stops doing everything, only breathing very silently. He slowly turns around. Not looking forward to seeing what's behind him. Once he does, it only seems to be two men, strong looking men. Bellamy reaches for his gun but Lincoln stops him.

"We need to know more." He whispers in Bellamy's ear. The men look like grounders but scarier, manlier. They have burn marks on their skin and cuts all over their body. "Who are you?" Lincoln asks them, taking a step forward.

"Reapers." One of them replies. "We have not come to harm you, we only ask for a small favour."

Bellamy gulps, he doesn't want to trust them.

"Be careful what you wish for." Bellamy interrupts.

Lincoln pushes Bellamy aside. "What we mean to say is, what is your favour?"

The man on the left pushes the silent one to the front. "Well, for the last week, there has been a horrible plague at our camp, a plague that killed every single women. Every one of them."

"So what's your point?" Bellamy steps forward asking.

"We've seen your village, your society. You make kids, even have weddings and you've built houses. We've seen it." He continues.

The thought of these people watching Bellamy's home send shivers down his spine.

"So we are asking you to hand over all your women under 18 to us. So you still have women and we do too. We can have babies and you can have babies. You've made tons and I'm sure you can make more." The other steps in. "And if you don't agree to this, we will start a battle and then we will attack you, we'll take every women anyway and kill everyone else."

This makes Bellamy sick, he can't agree to this because Aria will be used for sex labour and he couldn't handle that. But if they don't everyone will die and Clarke, Octavia and Aria will all be kidnapped anyway. Bellamy swears he can see Lincoln gulp. Bellamy is so angry he steps forward and makes a decision.

"Screw off!" He screams before stomping off, Lincoln following him.

"They're going to attack us." Lincoln tells Bellamy.

"Not if we leave first." Bellamy replies.

Clarke's pacing by the entrance gates, waiting for Bellamy to enter them. But he hasn't come yet, maybe he won't ever. Clarke shoves the thought from her mind. Bellamy has to come back, he promised. She's bitten down to the core of her nails, they now look gruesome and hideous. Finally, she sees Bellamy flushed face. Her heart sinks once she sees the worry in their faces. She hugs him tightly but he quickly ends it.

"What happened?" She asks.

"We need to talk to you and Octavia now." Bellamy exclaims, rushing to his cottage. Lincoln, Clarke and Octavia follow. Once they enter no one dares to sit down. Silence fills the room for what seems like forever. "Reapers." Bellamy breaks the silence.

"What?" Octavia links her arm around Lincoln.

"They are the other tribe, they've been watching us for weeks." Lincoln explains.

"Really?" Clarke takes Bellamy's hand in hers.

"We found them in the woods, apparently they had a plague that wiped out all of their women." Bellamy starts. "They've seen how this village is, how we're making kids and getting well. So they want." He takes a deep breath. "They want us to give them all the women under 18."

"No." Clarke tears up, covering her mouth to stop the cries coming out.

"Please tell me you didn't agree!" Octavia interrupts.

"Of course not but we haven't seen the end of them." Bellamy tells them.

"They said if we don't agree then they'll attack us then take every single female, no matter the age, and kill everyone else." Lincoln explains.

Clarke lets the tears come and Bellamy embraces her tightly, not daring to let her go. Clarke cries and cries into Bellamy's shoulder.

"We need to leave the village because they're coming." Lincoln states.

"What? And take them where?" Clarke asks. "We can't just leave everything behind, this is our home. We built this from nothing!"

"If we stay, we will die and every single female, including Aria, will be kidnapped and forced to have babies with Reapers!" Bellamy explains to her.

"I can't believe this!" She cries, not letting go of Bellamy. "Where are we going to go?"

"To the east. There is a sea we can go to, hopefully it'll be safe there, but we have to leave now." Lincoln tells them.

"We need to pack as many supplies as we can and be prepared to fight." Bellamy states.

"Let's start." Clarke rubs her eyes and makes her way to tell everyone we need to leave.

It takes the people half an hour to leave the village, everyone is asking questions but they can't waste time. At least everyone has a weapon on them, just in case. Raven had the idea of bringing a home-made bomb and walkie talkies, they might be helpful. They don't know how long they have until the reapers come but they have to be prepared. Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Aria, Hunter and Bear are at the front. Jasper and Monty are looking after the kids under aged, they're all in the middle, protected the most. Lincoln leads the way confidently. It was hard for them to say goodbye to sixteen years of hard work but they had no choice. The sun is setting, which means they have been walking for hours. Bellamy was praying for them not to come when it's dark. But that is probably their tactic.

"Dad, I'm scared." Aria takes his arm.

"I am too Aria." He tries to smile but it comes out weak and fragile.

Lincoln stops, he peers ahead of tree to check it's clear. He hasn't nodded yet, which means he can't see clear enough.

"Is it clear?" Clarke asks him.

"I pretty sure-." Lincoln stops talking and falls to the ground. Octavia's scream echo in the woods as there is an arrow in his heart. The reapers have started, and they have good aim. After that everyone panics, they are running madly around, using the weapons on anything that moves. Bellamy and Clarke try to calm things down but no one is listening, then dread fills their faces.

The battle's begun.

"We need to stick together!" Bellamy calls.

"We can't fight with the kids here, they need to be safely hidden." Raven exclaims.

"Raven's right." Octavia wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I'll lead them to some caves near the sea, Finn will come too." Raven tells them. "But I don't know what to do after that."

"I do." Clarke steps in. "We need to distract the reapers, lead them somewhere else. Then blow them up."

"We can lead them to the valleys, then close them in with the explosion, then the falling rocks will kill them." Bellamy explains. "But who is willing to do that?"

Everyone falls silent. "I am." Clarke interrupts.

"Mum no." Bear pleads.

"I'll be fine, I'll have a talkie and I can lead them in then escape before the bomb goes off." She tells them all.

"Clarke, no." Bellamy takes her hand. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Aria says. "You can't leave us."

Bellamy ignores her. "We'll tell you when the bomb is ready, then you can blow it up and then they'll all be gone."

"How do we know it will work?" Hunter asks.

"It's better than letting them kill us like this." Bellamy explains.

"We need to get going." Raven hands them a talkie.

"Dad, mum." Bear tears up.

"Come here." Bellamy gestures them all to come and they do. Clarke, Aria, Bellamy, Bear and Romeo all hug each other. "I promise you guys, we'll come back for you. We won't ever leave you." Bellamy retrieves from the hug and takes Clarke's hand. "See you on the other side." He smiles.

"We love you." Clarke tries to stay strong as the words come from her mouth.

"We love you too." They reply, Hunter embracing Aria, Raven putting her arm around Bear and Jasper comforting an inconsolable Romeo.

"It's going to be okay." She whispers. "We should go." So they all run to the valleys, ready with the bomb when needed.

"Come and get us!" Clarke screams, trying to get the reapers attention. "Get it over with! You want babies! Then come and make babies!" She hated saying these words out loud just as much as Bellamy hated hearing them. "They're here."

"Let's go." Bellamy takes her arm and they sprint to the valleys. The reapers following them clueless about the trap they're being led into.

They reach the valleys, they run straight into it, running as fast as their aching legs can get them.

"When the bomb is ready, we climb up these walls. Which should hopefully lead to light." Bellamy explains.

"Do you think we can do it?" She asks.

"I do, yeah." Bellamy reassures her.

The reapers start piling in.

"Are you ready O?" Bellamy says through the walkie talkie.

There is this loud buzzing sound coming through, the reapers look confused. But they slowly make their way forward.

"O, do you copy?" He shouts.

"Bellamy, Octavia's dead." Raven's voice returns, Bellamy's face turns pale. "Do you copy? You need to evacuate now! Do you copy?"

"I'm so sorry." Clarke tells him. "But we need to go."

A tear drips from his eye. "No." He whispers.

But they both look around at the reapers entering, then reality hits them like a bus. If they try to escape the reapers will wonder why and then they won't be able to get them. They're trapped. They can't get out. Clarke looks at Bellamy and he looks back. She smiles weakly and Bellamy returns it. She nods slowly.

Bellamy sniffles and picks up the walkie talkie. "We're out. Light it up." He places the walkie to the side of him. He wraps his arm around Clarke. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replies. "We broke the promise, the promise to come back to them."

"We're doing this to save everyone Clarke. I think they'll understand." He tells her.

"3,2,." Raven's voice echo's through the talkie.

The reapers are crowding around Clarke and Bellamy. He takes her hand in his and kisses her deeply on the lips.

"I'm so glad I found someone like you." Bellamy smiles.

"Me too." She kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll always love you." Bellamy whispers in her ear.

Then the bomb goes off.

Raven and the kids cover their ears once the bomb goes off.

"Bellamy, where are you? Do you copy? Where are you? Clarke?" Raven talks through the talkie.

"What is it?" Aria asks her.

"They're not answering." She turns to the talkie. "I repeat. Where are you?" Suddenly all they can hear is the buzzing sound of a dead walkie talkie. "Oh my god."

Aria grabs it from Raven. "Dad! Dad!" She screams. "Dad! Mum! Pick up! Do you copy?" Tears start streaming from her eyes. "Dad! Mum! Please!" He voice quietens. "Please." She knows it's no use. "You promised." She whispers.

"I'm so sorry." Hunter places his hand on her shoulder, Aria is screaming and crying. There is not enough water in her system to makes the tears come. Bear comes running round the corner, a short smile on his face.

"Where's mum and dad?" He asks.

Everyone falls silent.

"They did it they killed the reapers." Raven tells him.

"But where are they?" He repeats.

"Bear, mum and dad are dead." Aria grabs him tightly in his arms. They both cry into each other's shoulders because they can't think of anything else to do. Their parents had sacrificed themselves to save everyone. But now they were dead. Gone forever. Just like that.

Bellamy and Clarke had died in reality but they were still there, watching over camp. Two years after their death Aria and Hunter have become the leaders, while Bear and Winter are the new doctors. Romeo likes being with Jasper and helps him teach in the school. Everyone is still a little depressed after the attack but they feel safer as they don't think any other tribes are coming. Every month they all visit the valleys to mourn the souls they lost especially Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia. They moved back to their home and tried to start over.

But Clarke and Bellamy are together for eternity, not aging or in any danger. They're just watching over their kids. Seeing them so independent, makes them so happy. They never let go of each other, their hands were always linked to show that they are in love, and will be always. They are in Paradise, and to them that was the best place to be.

**_The End_**


End file.
